What If?
by darkpyroangel06
Summary: COMPLETE What if what you knew was wrong? What if something happened that would turn the whole Inuyashaverse upside down? What if Naraku didn't matter? What if Kikyou didn't die? What if Sesshoumaru... were missing! AU, S&R, I&K, M
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue. Not the story characters, and not the songs. Get it. Got it? Good.

**A/N:** I don't like Kikyou. I'm a fan of Inuyasha & Kagome, and Sesshoumaru &Rin. And of course, Miroku & Sango, as if _that_ weren't already obvious. So anyways, sorry if you don't like. I like it so I wrote it this way. Go me!

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

_**What If?**_

I walk a lonely roadThe only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I'll walk alone  
_green day_ Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**_Prologue_**

Let me set the... setting. Here goes: a year after Inuyasha was born, Sesshoumaru became more and more jealous. After a fight with his father, he ran off to think, to be alone. He stayed out for hours, worrying his father and step-mother to no end. Inuyasha was confused as to why his older half-brother was doing this, for he did it at least once a week. Usually he'd leave just after breakfast and come back just after dinner, saying he wasn't hungry and that he'd already hunted. It worried his parents, but after a while they began to somewhat accept it. There wasn't much to be said about it.

But this time, Sesshoumaru didn't come home. After over twenty hours of being gone, Hennyo went out to track his oldest son down. He was gone for two days and returned home with sad news for his mate: Sesshoumaru was really gone this time. Although Sesshoumaru was not her own, her human nature had accepted her husband's son as if he were hers. She mourned the loss of her step-son as much as Hennyo.

After three years of searching, Hennyo and his family gave up looking and admitted that Sesshoumaru was really gone for good. Hennyo began to raise Inuyasha as his heir and successor. His training increased and more was expected from him suddenly. Jaken, Sesshoumaru's personal servant, began to help Inuyasha. And, since he was the only one left, Inuyasha bore it all and silently cursed Sesshoumaru for leaving him.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N:** Okay, I am still working on Reincarnation. I just found this and spruced it up a bit on an old floppy disk. _sighs_ Please don;t hate me anyone. Oh! And cookies to anyone who can tell me what ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. etc. means. Not real cookies mind you because I cannot get real cookies to you. So... yeah... Oh! And thank you CreativeChilde (whom I know on- and off-line) for being my impromptu beta-reader! Arigatou (thank-you) and aishiteru (I love you; sorry if spelled wrong everyone!) _darkpyroangel06_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue. Not the story characters, and not the songs. Get it. Got it? Good.

**A/N:** I don't like Kikyou. I'm a fan of Inuyasha & Kagome, and Sesshoumaru &Rin. And of course, Miroku & Sango, as if _that_ weren't already obvious. So anyways, sorry if you don't like. I like it so I wrote it this way. Go me!

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

What If?

I feel angry I feel helpless  
Want to change the world  
I feel violent I feel alone  
Don't try and change my mind  
Society blind by color  
Why hold down one to raise another  
Discrimination now on both sides  
Seeds of hate blossom further  
The world is heading for mutiny  
When all we want is unity  
We may rise and fall, but in the end  
We meet our fate together  
creed One

Chapter One

_Sixteen years ago..._

He was running. It was as if he'd just awoken from a dream, but was still really groggy and confused. He didn't know what he was running for. He didn't even know who he was. Suddenly, he tripped and fell. He hit something, something that hurt. He wanted to call out, to let the pain overtake his body. But a voice told him to stay silent. Mere seconds later, something ran by him; something... _unnatural_. He didn't move. _What if that thing comes back?_ he asked himself. _Maybe that's what I was running from. Maybe it was trying to hurt me._

After he thought the thing was gone, he took a moment to try to figure things out. What did he know? Not much. He knew he'd been running, and that he was hurt now. No, he'd been hurt before. He could only see out of his left eye. He brought his right hand up to his right eye, but when he brought it away again it was covered in blood. There was blood covering his right eye, most of his face, his right hand, and he tasted it in his mouth. _Wash it off_, the voice said to him. He didn't know why, and he didn't know how he was going to do that.

It was late and dark. He could barely see. No, that wasn't quite right. He could see. And hear! There was a small river nearby. Slowly, he crawled to it and began to wash his face. It hurt, but he kept hearing the thought that he needed to get it off, get all the blood off. He paused to look at his reflection in the water. He was young; young enough to still be at home with his parents. He thought his silver hair and amber eyes were weird. But what caught his attention were the cuts, wounds, and slash marks that were _everywhere_!

He plunged his hands into the water again, throwing it on his face. "Arg!" he swore quietly. "This hurts... so bad!"

"Wh-who's there?" someone stuttered. He froze. "Sh-shippou? I-is that y-you? Oh, p-please b-be Shippou."

He saw a light approaching from behind him out of the corner of his eye. He turned toward the voice. It was female, he realized, and moments later the child appeared. She wasn't much taller than he was, but she looked nothing like him. Her hair was black and pulled into a ponytail on the side of her head; her eyes were a deep brown. She quickly realized that he was not who she thought he was and started screaming. He heard more voices, saw more fires and lanterns being lit. _There's a village over there_, he reasoned.

The child was still screaming he remembered. Seconds later, others appeared: taller, stronger, and armed to defend their child. He suddenly found arrows pointed at him from a distance. That's when it registered in his mind: _They think I'm the demon the child was screaming about!_ He threw his hands and arms in the air, hoping they wouldn't hurt him. They jumped back a step at the sudden movement. Someone pulled the child away. _I'm just a kid_, he told himself. A young woman was pushing her way to the front of the crowd. _They won't hurt me. I'm just a kid and I'm hurt. Surely they'll help me._

"Move aside, move aside!" the woman commanded. "Let me see what we're dealing with. Then I can decide how to-" She walked until she was only a few feet in front of him so she could see him clearly, unlike the rest of the group. She froze when she saw him. "Back up!" she ordered. "But keep your weapons trained. Why are you here?" she asked him. Not knowing the answer, he just shook his head. It hurt his face, but something told him not to wince. Just like when he fell, he would not let them know he was hurt. "What is your name?" A blank look was her answer. "Do you know it?" Again, he shook his head. "Do you know where you are?" Another negative answer. "Weapons down. Come with me," she said, turning to leave.

"Am I... I mean they said..." he stammered as he slowly dropped his arms and stood. The voice was back: _Don't show emotion. Be distant with her._ It had helped every other time he'd heard it so he was going to listen now. "She screamed demon and you all came running with weapons," he said in monotone. "Am I... I'm not a demon. Am I?" he asked, still emotionless.

The woman had turned and walked several feet by now, but she stopped to face him at these words. With a confused expression she said, "You don't know why you're here, where here is, or even your name. What can you tell me? Tell me everything you know." She walked a few feet closer to him and kneeled down so she was eye level with him. He hesitated, not sure if he should reveal just how vulnerable he was. "Tell me, please?"

Sighing, he whispered, "I know that I am hurt. Badly. I can only see out of my left eye. I cannot feel my legs past my knees, my left arm, or my right hand. I know there are fifteen men and three woman besides you, the girl, and myself. I can tell you how many houses are in the village you all came from. I know the woman behind and to my left would be faster in shooting me with an arrow than the man to your immediate left. I know colors, numbers, and letters; shapes, sounds, and all my motor functions. I know every plant and animal around me, and I can hear the doe three hundred meters to the west that is looking for a place to birth her fawn. I also know, though I don't know how, that I should stay emotionless and cautious; I should be nice and do as told, but not trusting," he whispered emotionlessly so only she could hear him.

The woman laughed lightly. "Very good. Now let me tell you what I know," she whispered so only the boy could hear her. "You cannot feel your legs, left arm, or right hand, or probably your face now that I look at it, because you've nearly bled to death. The only thing keeping you alive, I imagine, is the fact that your demon nature wills you to survive. Yes, you are demon. That explains your heightened senses. As for the bout of amnesia... I have no answers for that. You should know who you are, where you are, and why you're not at home. However, you don't so I will help you. We'll need to heal you since I doubt you remember how to heal yourself." She paused to smile. "Come," she said louder, so everyone could hear. "Would you like me to carry you?" He growled lightly in response. "Okay then. Please, call me Kagome."

_The present..._

"I'm so sick of this!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing his katana at Jaken who ducked to dodge it. The katana flew over the toad's head and into the wall. "For the last thirteen years, I've done nothing but what Father and Mother tell me to. All because my half-brother Sesshoumaru disappeared sixteen years ago. I'm _sorry _he's made you mad and made you cry. I'm _sorry _he's ruined everyone's lives, but why ruin mine because of it? Besides, tonight's the new moon. I get these days off and train extra hard the day after, when I'm my strongest."

"Master Inuyasha, please calm down. Master Hennyo told me to train you today... so he could challenge you tonight. I don't know how or when he'll do it, but he said he would. Please, if tonight goes well then you will have proven that you can take care of yourself at your most vulnerable times against a very strong opponent. Your father is one of the strongest in the lands you know. He should have challenged you years ago, but he wanted to make sure that you were ready. I believe that you are," Jaken said.

"Maybe if I just up and left like Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha muttered.

"Don't even think about it!" Inuyasha's mother breathed from the doorway.

"Mistress!" Jaken squeaked as he dropped to his hands and knees before her.

"Mother, I don't mean it," Inuyasha replied emotionlessly. "I was just venting."

"Well, vent silently. Now come to dinner," she said, turning toward the dining hall. "Jaken, you too. Come along." Inuyasha walked to katana that was stuck in the wall and set it to rights next to Tetsuaiga on his belt before following his mother. When the three walked into the dining hall, Hennyo was already seated at the head of the table. Inuyasha's mother kneeled to his left; Jaken would stand until Inuyasha was seated. Inuyasha began to kneel to his father's right when he was stopped.

"No," Hennyo said. "I'm sure Jaken has told you why you were training all day today so I'll spare you the theatrics. I challenge you Inuyasha, son of Hennyo. But this is not a normal challenge. I will not fight you. Your challenge is this Inuyasha: leave tonight and live outside palace life. Take only Tetsuaiga, two loaves of bread, and a canteen of water with you."

"If this is the challenge, then-" Inuyasha began.

"No! I will not loose another son!" Inuyasha's mother protested. "I cannot."

"You will be silent in this matter," Hennyo commanded emotionlessly.

"I will not loose another son!" she screamed.

"He was not your son!" Inuyasha yelled, his emotionless mask falling. He was tired of everything he had had to put up with for the last sixteen years. All his frustration was coming out now. "He was not yours Mother. He wasn't even Father's at heart. By blood maybe, but not by heart. He was _my brother_. When I was scared, he comforted me. When he was scared, he'd come talk to me. He'd never admit it, but I always knew. Always he confided in me. He told me when he was hurt, when he was confused, when he wanted to yell and shout because you didn't love him! But then he stopped doing that because _I_ was the reason you ignored him except to train.

"And now look. He's gone and you're treating me as you treated him. The only difference in him and me is that I have no one to confide in. I'll take your challenge," Inuyasha said, his mask sliding back into place slowly. "And I'll succeed. So when I come back, _I'll_ run this place as _I_ see fit. How long do you wish me gone? One week? No, that's not long enough. A month? A year? How long, Father, until you will allow me home? I've got it!" he said in sarcasm. "Until I find him. Yes, until I've found Sesshoumaru. _That's_ what this is about, right?"

"How dare you!" Hennyo roared. "How dare you question anything about me and my son! He _was_ my son in _every_ way possible: mind, body, spirit, and soul! I loved him more than you'll ever be able to comprehend. If I ever pushed him too hard know that I pushed myself. Hurting him hurt me. And your mother. She may not have given birth to him, but he was her son as well. We loved him. And we waited for over three years! How dare you question my love for my firstborn?"

"You can't even say his name!" Inuyasha yelled, his emotions gaining control once more.

"Because it hurts!" Inuyasha's mother yelled back. "Every single time I think it, I want to cry and drown in the pool my tears make. If I were to say it, gods above only know what that would do to my still unhealed heart. I loved him, Inuyasha. He was not my flesh, and he was not my blood. But by the gods he was my son."

"Maybe it would help to say his name," Inuyasha said, gaining complete control of his emotions now. "I'm gone. Send word when I may return home. Don't worry, Mother. I will be fine." With that said, Inuyasha lay his katana on the table and walked to the kitchen. He wrapped to loaves of bread into a sack, placed on his belt, then filled a canteen and slung it over his arm. Then, he walked out the front door.

"Do something!" Hennyo's mate cried. Hennyo simply shook his head. How would he explain that every single pup in the demon world was forced from his home for a time, whether it be a challenge or not, when they were of age? "Then i will," she said with a huff. "Jaken, you will follow him. Keep him safe. If he asks why you're there, tell him... tell him it's a condition of the challenge. Tell him he's to keep you safe and report to you. Once a week, twice a month at least. Just please... please keep him safe. I cannot loose another son," she pleaded. "I'm begging you."

"Yes Mistress," Jaken replied with a low bow. He quickly headed out the door in search of his young master.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N:** So, thanks again to my impromtu beta-reader CreativeChilde, whom I think was possessed by demons (and not cool ones like Sesshoumaru or Hennyo) tonight. I mean, she was all giggly (which is nothing new) BUT IT WAS WITH A CHILD WHO CLAIMS TO HAVE BEEN FOUND ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD IN A DITCH IN A BOX! CRAZY CHILD! She (the child, not CreativeChilde) wasn't really; she's one of our church leaders daughters and she's like, what? Ten? Maybe. Anyways... that's all I have to say. Good-night everybody!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue. Not the story characters, and not the songs. Get it. Got it? Good.

**A/N:** I don't like Kikyou. I'm a fan of Inuyasha & Kagome, and Sesshoumaru &Rin. And of course, Miroku & Sango, as if _that_ weren't already obvious. So anyways, sorry if you don't like. I like it so I wrote it this way. Go me!

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

What If?

Can't remember my name, can't remember at all  
Finding you from past times, I think...  
How did we ever fall?  
Never knowing the answers, calling myself names  
Now is not the question for us  
Will it ever be again  
Why don't you just fly, fly to me?  
How long will you wait for me? Never?  
Now or never again  
godsmack Now or Never

Chapter Two

"Taro! Taro! Kagome needs you!" Kohaku yelled.

Sesshoumaru looked up from the water he was knee deep in. He'd been asked by Miroku if he'd catch dinner for everyone. "What is it Kohaku? What has happened?" He leaned over to gather the fish he'd already caught. As he did, the half mask he wore slipped from his face into the water. He quickly turned from Kohaku to keep the man from seeing his face more than what Sesshoumaru wanted him to. He hastily put his mask back on, then turned back toward Kohaku. "What is it Kohaku?" he asked again.

"Aneko, she falls ill! Please Taro, Kagome says you're the only one who can help her now," Kohaku pleaded. Sesshoumaru nodded once, and then disappeared. Kohaku smiled slightly. "Thank-you Taro. Thank-you." Kohaku began to follow the trail back to the village.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Taro, I need you to find the roots from a toothache cure, the flower petals from the fields behind the Bone Eater's Well and from behind Miroku's home, and as much fresh water as you can carry so I may boil it to make the liquid. But, before you go, come here so I may fix your mask," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru kneeled before her after setting the fish down. "You still don't remember anything?" she whispered.

"Nothing," he answered. "I'll be back shortly." He stood, walked to the door, and then disappeared again.

Kagome continued to rinse out a cloth and replace it anew on Aneko's forehead to keep her cool. "Aneko, I need you to stay with me here. Kohaku won't be able to live without his wife; you know how he is. And what about Kamlyn? Your son is only three years I thought. Surely that is too soon to be without his mother. You have to fight Aneko. For your husband, for your son. For yourself. I can only do so much."

"Kagome? Will she be okay?" Kohaku asked as he ran into the hut Aneko was being kept in. He sat at his wife's head, feet tucked beneath him. Kagome removed the cloth and rinsed it before nodding once. "Thank-you," Kohaku said as she replaced it again. He went silent for a moment. "Kagome, may I ask you a question about Taro?"

Kagome visibly tensed. It was a question she'd dreaded. He'd asked several times before, and so had several others in the village. Everyone knew she knew something, but wouldn't tell what. She was the only one who knew that Taro was really Sesshoumaru, son of Hennyo who was Lord of the Western Lands. She was also the only one who knew that if he were to have continued to learn under his demon father and human step-mother, and next to his half-breed half-brother, that he'd have lost it.

She knew that Hennyo was crushed at losing his son. She didn't doubt that Sesshoumaru's step-mother was hurting as well. But she couldn't risk it. Sesshoumaru's anger would have taken hold of him had she let him go back those sixteen years ago. He was still a pup when she found him; couldn't have been more than five or six. Now Sesshoumaru was twenty-one: a full demon.

Remembering that she was supposed to be talking to someone, Kagome replied, "Come back here tonight when you are sure that Aneko is feeling better. I will answer some questions then. Not many, but some I will. Until then, I want you to go home and cook the fish Taro caught. Aneko will be hungry, and I'm sure Miroku and his family will be as well. Don't argue with me on this Kohaku. Taro," Kagome greeted as Sesshoumaru entered the hut again.

"Mix these two bottles together with the petals and the roots while I boil the water please," Kagome instructed. Kohaku stood to leave; Sesshoumaru took his place in his accustomed corner of the hut, then began to grind the petals together as Kohaku picked up the string of fish and headed home. There was a tense silence for a few moments before Kagome saw Seshoumaru relax just a bot. "What is it Taro? What's on your mind?"

"What will you tell him?" he asked.

"Everything I know," she answered.

"Will you tell _me_ that much one day?" he asked. Kagome turned to look at him, but Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on his work. "I know you know more Kagome. Why would another demon attack me this badly? Even if I was just a pup? That's another thing. I would have been at home with my parents. And the way you treated me when you found me. You know who I am. These things, among others, confuse me."

"Let me rephrase my earlier answer then," Kagome began. "I will tell him everything you already know and have been told. One day Taro, one day. As I have said before... You have learned so much since you got here. When you were... wherever, you learned to survive by demon instincts. Here, you've learned to live. The water is nearly ready. Are you?" She took the lid off the pot to let some of the stream escape.

"Yes." He handed the bowl of paste to Kagome who added it to the boiling water. After just a few minutes, the paste had turned into a liquid. It was poured into a cup and then set aside to cool so Aneko could drink it later. "My face is hurting again. Is there any more salve?"

"Let me see," Kagome said, sitting on her knees before him. She took the mask off him; she was the only one he let see his face. Whatever had attacked him had been trying to kill him. One slash mark went from his right temple, just above the bridge of his nose, and down his left cheek; another ran straight down his right eye, causing it to close up permanently; a third ran across his chin. The tip of his right ear had been sliced off. Another not-so-deep slash ran up from his left hip and stopped just below his left ear. There were two marks coming out just above his left ear. Sesshoumaru _thought_ they were slash marks. He also thought the crescent moon on his forehead was from the attack. Sometimes he'd limp slightly, but he usually could and would cover it up.

He'd always worn the same clothes; they seemed to grow with him. Even his armor grew. It wasn't until two years ago that he'd learned to change into his true demon form. A demon attacked the village. It had attacked several times before; Kagome usually handled it pretty well by herself. But this time was different: it headed straight for Sesshoumaru. He grew angry, then suddenly changed. When he was calm, he changed back and acted as if nothing had happened.

Now the slash marks were scars; the mask covered most of those. They still hurt though. Kagome was an intern at a hospital in her time. For the last seven years she'd been home study courses to become a doctor. She met Sesshoumaru when she was in her first year of intermediate schooling: the seventh grade. Ever since then she'd wanted to be a doctor. Her father was a doctor and had told her what she should do so she could help Sesshoumaru. Her grandfather taught her the old ways while raising her to take over the temple they lived next to cared for. In the Feudal Era, Kagome was a Priestess to the village she lived in. She was also the healer. Now she gently touched a still sore scar or two.

"You've learned to trust me, Taro," Kagome said to him. "It's okay to let me know when I'm hurting you. It actually helps me. I'm not asking you to wince or growl or anything. Just tell me. And emotion is always appreciated. There's no one here besides you and me, Taro. Aneko is still sleeping so she's not really here either."

"I've already told you that my face was hurting. You touching it doesn't make it feel any better. There was no need for me to tell you it hurt," Sesshoumaru explained emotionlessly. "If you keep poking my face like that, however, I will do more than growl. That _hurts_. And I've told you that five years of habit is hard to change. So accept it and give me my mask. Aneko wakes."

Sesshoumaru turned his back to Aneko while Kagome fastened the mask he wore over the right side of his face back on. Then he left the hut. Kagome had Aneko sit up and drink the liquid she'd had Sesshoumaru make. "You'll be fine Aneko. Kohaku was worried sick about you. He's at home, cooking some fish Taro caught earlier. After you eat you can go home. And I think you should tell Kohaku."

"Thank-you Ka-" She froze, color draining from her face as she stared at Kagome. "Tell Kohaku what?"

"You've already been through this once before. You can't tell me you don't know."

"I was almost hoping it wasn't true," Aneko said, almost sadly. "We aren't ready for anymore children. Well, they must be coming. I can hear Kamlyn." Kamlyn and Kohaku entered then with bowls of fish, followed by Miroku, his wife Sango, and their two daughters Yukiko and Hoshiko. Sesshoumaru followed a few moments later and retreated to his accustomed corner to eat in silence. After diner, Aneko was helped home by Miroku and Kohaku. Everyone else went home.

"Taro? Kohaku will be back in a few moments to talk." Kagome began as she started clearing away the dinner dishes. "You can stay or go. I'm only telling him what you know anyways. It makes no-"

"I'm staying," Sesshoumaru cut in. "He's here."

Kohaku walked in, saw Sesshoumaru, then looked questioningly at Kagome. "Come on in Kohaku. Taro will be joining us since we _are_ talking about him. Don't let his presence intimidate you. Ask any question you wish. I will tell you everything Taro knows."

"Okay," Kohaku said slowly. "Why does Taro wear a mask? A half mask really."

"He wears both," Kagome said. "He wears a mask over his emotions because he was raised to believe that to show emotion was to show weakness. He wears a half mask over her face because when he was five years old he was attacked by another demon. The right side of his face was badly hurt, and is now scarred. He asked for the mask."

"Why was he attacked?"

"That I cannot answer."

"Because you can't... or because you don't want to?"

"Take your pick."

"Okay. Do you know anything about Taro's past?"

"Yes."

Kohaku waited for a few seconds. "Well?"

"You asked if I knew. I answered," Kagome said.

"Will you tell me what you know?"

"She won't even tell me," Sesshoumaru interjected.

"Seriously?" Kohaku asked, shocked. "You know something and you won't even tell Taro?" Kagome nodded. "Wow. What kind of demon is Taro?"

"He's a dog demon."

"What can he do?"

"He's got the speed thing. When he suddenly vanishes he's just really running very fast. Faster than you or I can see. He has heightened senses. Like most demons he has a poison gas attack. He's got a poison whip. His claws are sharp enough to do you some serious damage. When in his true demon form he could step on you. Or drool on you. No offense to Taro, but that's poisonous as well." Sesshoumaru growled lightly.

Kohaku paused for a moment. He reached over to Sesshoumaru's face to trace the two scratch marks that were just over his left ear. But before he was even a foot away, his hand was behind his back. It took a second before he realized what all had happened: Kohaku was standing, facing the door; his left hand, the hand he'd been reaching with, was at the back of his neck with his whole arm twisted behind him; a small knife blade was at his throat.

"Taro! Taro don't!" Kagome said, rising to her feet. Taro didn't seem to hear her. He growled at Kohaku. "Taro, did you hear me! Leave Kohaku alone!" He wasn't listening. "Sesshoumaru stop!" she yelled, panicking now.

Kohaku felt the blade ease a little. His arm was loosened as well. He started to turn toward Sesshoumaru when said demon tightened his hold on Kohaku's wrist and pulled him closer to his chest. "What did you call me?" Sesshoumaru asked, forgetting to put up his emotional mask.

Kagome sighed and slowly relaxed a bit. "Sesshoumaru. It is your given name. Please, let go of Kohaku before you break his wrist or something." Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, then let go of Kohaku and gave a small push. "Kohaku, I will speak with you tomorrow. Ta... Sesshoumaru and I have some things to discuss. Please, do not mention his name just yet. I will let you know when you can tell people this."

Kohaku nodded and then left. Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru to relax, her silent sign that Kohaku was out of hearing range. He waited for her to begin once he did relax a bit. "Twenty some odd years ago, a demon named Hennyo had a son named Sesshoumaru with his demon mate. Both were dog demon; the son was the spitting image of his father. Not long after, his demon mate was killed in battle. It was an honorable death, but mourned nonetheless. It was some years before Hennyo found another: a human mate." At this, Sesshoumaru looked up. He'd been taught all about demons and humans mating; how their offspring were accepted by neither half. "Sesshoumaru's little brother Inuyasha was born: a half-breed dog demon with his father's looks but his mother's personality. However, tragedy was upon this family. A year, maybe a little longer, after his younger brother's birth, Sesshoumaru disappeared. Hennyo searched for years to find his demon son, but to no avail.

"All mourned their loss. Inuyasha took Sesshoumaru's place a heir. You see," Kagome paused to take a shuttering breath. There were so many outcomes to Sesshoumaru's actions at the news she was about to bring him. "Hennyo is the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru was to be next in line. And you are Sesshoumaru. I don't know how or why, but you were away from your home, out in the middle of nowhere when you were attacked sixteen years ago. I found you, healed you, and raised you. I am sorry for keeping this from you, but I could not let you go back."

Sesshoumaru let this sink in. He was a prince. No, he was _the_ prince. One of the cardinal directions' sons. He had everything. No, he _did_ have everything. Now it was... what was his name?... Inuyasha's. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "Why weren't you able to take me back? If you knew... if you had even an inkling of the knowledge you claim you did... Why did you not return me to my family!" he roared suddenly.

"That's why!" Kagome yelled back. "Your temper! Had you stayed with your father and step-mother and half-brother, your rage would have consumed you. Then, you'd be like the other directions. I knew it. Everyone did. Everyone except your father. He saw nothing wrong, and never would when it came to you."

"He pushed me so hard," Sesshoumaru whispered. "I remember bits and pieces... flashes... Training with... someone... A servant. A demon. And Inuyasha's mother was kind to me, but I hated her. Inuyasha-" He stopped suddenly, his body tensing. "Someone is coming. Someone new. A demon. Should I call out an alert? He's coming fast."

"Yes, quickly now," Kagome answered. "We will continue later." Sesshoumaru nodded once, grabbed his katana from against the wall next to his corner, and ran quickly to the warriors' houses to tell them to make ready. Kagome gathered her bow and arrows, and said a small prayer. "I am sorry for the pain I have caused you Sesshoumaru. I hope you will see my side of it soon."

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N:** Translations: Yukiko- snow child; Hoshiko- star child; Kamlyn- variant of Lord... Here I am, once again thanking my impromptu beta-reader CreativeChilde. Go read some of her stuff. I don't think she wrote much Inuyasha stuff... (thinks) I know she writes Beyblade stuff and she's trying to get me hooked to it. It's starting to work, but Inuyasha is still better! (evil laugh, choke, cough) Sorry, not feeling too well...


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue. Not the story characters, and not the songs. Get it. Got it? Good.

**A/N:** I don't like Kikyou. I'm a fan of Inuyasha & Kagome, and Sesshoumaru &Rin. And of course, Miroku & Sango, as if _that_ weren't already obvious. So anyways, sorry if you don't like. I like it so I wrote it this way. Go me!

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

What If?

And now I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughtta know  
alanis morissette You Oughtta Know

Chapter Three

"Master Inuyasha, please slow down a little," Jaken panted. "I am not nearly as fast as you are. Besides, there is a village coming up. Shall we pursue your challenge there? If they accept us, then it should be fine. Close to home, but not too close. It would be easier for me to report your progress to your parents from there, don't you agree Master Inuyasha?"

"I'm not worried about them accepting us," Inuyasha said as he slowed to a walk for Jaken's sake. He didn't want to stray too far from home _or_ Jaken. He'd never told anyone, but Jaken was like a confidant to him. "There are other demons in this village; two are even waiting for us with several humans. We must convince them to let us stay. Do not mention the purpose. Simply-" He froze.

"Master Inuyasha?" Jaken asked. He looked to where Inuyasha was and saw the group from the village Inuyasha was talking about. There were several men, and to his surprise, women. There was one woman standing in the front wearing some very unusual clothing with an arrow aimed straight at him standing next to a cat demon just as unusual as the woman. It had two tails! "There's one of the demons now Master Inuyasha. Do you think she'll help us? Master-" Now it was Jaken's turn to freeze up. How could he have forgotten that Inuyasha changed tonight!

He took a protective stance in front of his young master. It was dark now so he took a few steps back so Inuyasha could see him. Tetsuaiga would be of no use now; without the demon side of him, Inuyasha couldn't call on the power of the sword. There was another demon approaching to join the group. The cat demon moved in between a woman with a large boomerang and a monk to allow the demon room. Jaken gasped when he saw the demon's silver hair. _Surely not_, Jaken thought with a gasp.

"What is it Jaken?" Inuyasha whispered. Now that he was human he could barely see or hear. He was almost completely helpless. Now, he was in some strange village and Jaken was gasping. Not a good sign. "Jaken? What is it? Is something wrong?" He reached a hand out to shake Jaken's shoulder.

"I-i-it's h-him!" Jaken squeaked.

"Who? Who Jaken?" Inuyasha asked, not showing emotion out loud but fear coursing through him. 'Him' could be anyone! His father, the demon who killed his brother, his brother even! That's when he heard the voice.

"Kagome, he looks familiar," one guy said.

"Who are you?" a female called out. "Tell us your names and business."

"My name is Inuyasha," Inuyasha said carefully. "This is my servant Jaken. We-"

"Inuyasha?" the male's voice said quietly with awe. "Kagome, didn't you say my brother's name was Inuyasha?" he whispered too low for Inuyasha to hear. "Is it possible that there are two people with that name?"

"It must be. Your brother didn't have black hair," the woman answered in a whisper. "He had the same silver hair and amber eyes as you do." Inuyasha waited in the silence; Jaken's brain took in every word he heard.

"But wait," a new male said, "Inuyasha is a half-breed, yes? Don't half-breeds change? Every now and then they turn into full human for a span of time. I remember hearing something about the new moon being Inuyasha's time. Taro, is there a moon out tonight can you see anything besides the stars in the sky?"

"No," the first male answered. "It is a new moon."

"Inuyasha," the female called out, "are you son of Hennyo?"

Inuyasha tensed even more. They'd been quiet for a while now and suddenly they wanted to know if he was the heir to the demon throne. If they meant to do him harm, this information would do them good and cause his family even more pain that they'd already suffered. Jaken still hadn't moved or said anything. Finally, "Yes, I am."

"Then this is his human form?" the first male asked the female. Weapons were lowered.

"This is my human form," Inuyasha answered before anyone else could. "Does it matter? Why would it? I simply need somewhere to stay for a while. Will I be able to stay here for some time?

"Yes!" the female nearly shouted. "I mean, please. You must stay with us. I am Kagome, Priestess and healer of this village. You will be staying with us. Come with me please, both of you. There is plenty of space in my home. I can go get some blankets from... my mother's. Taro? Could you guide Inuyasha and... I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

Jaken was still frozen to the spot he'd stood in for the last several minutes. A shove from Inuyasha got him going again. "W-what?" He looked around for a second. "Oh, yes yes. My name is Jaken. This is... Taro?"

"Yes, my name is Taro," Sesshoumaru answered tensely as he walked toward them a ways. Kagome jumped onto Kirara's back and flew off toward the Bone Eater's Well. "Come with me. I will show you to where you are to sleep." He turned and began walking toward his home that he shared with Kagome. "Kagome will be back shortly with blankets. They are soft coverings, like pelts. You will enjoy them. Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha said slowly. "You speak in monotone. Is that forced, or habit? I saw the mask you wear. Did something happen?"

"I speak monotonously because I feel like it. And the mask I asked for," was the curt reply given. Inuyasha bristled. He wasn't used to being treated as such. "If you are the prince, Inuyasha, then why are you here? Why wouldn't you be at home, in your palace?"

"That is none of your business," Inuyasha answered in the same monotone as the demon in front of him. "You keep your secrets and I will keep mine. Do you think you can deal with that?" A short nod was his answer. Inuyasha noticed that Taro had altered his pace for them, going slower so that they may walk close to him a bit slower than normal and not trip.

"When do you change back?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sunup."

"So it is once a month, only for the night?"

"Yes."

"Here is mine and Kagome's home," Sesshoumaru announced, stepping to the side a bit so they could enter. "Go on in. Kagome will be back shortly." Inuyasha and Jaken entered the hut, then stood off to the side so Sesshoumaru could come in. Once he was in, he moved about getting the fire ready again. "I will heat up some of the fish we had earlier."

"Jaken doesn't eat fish. He's a toad demon," Inuyasha informed his host.

"Then he will have to find his own food. Fish is what we had for dinner and it is all I have right now. If you're lucky, Kagome will bring back some other foods." The fire was larger now. Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru brought out a strange metal thing, put the fish in it, and then set it over the fire.

"What is that?"

"The frying pan? It's a metal plate that we use to cook food in. It came from Kagome's- village. She's not from around here," Sesshoumaru answered. He didn't know if Kagome wished for him tot ell about the time passage bit. "You can sit down you know. There's nothing that's going to come through that door besides Kagome."

"So Kagome is... what?"

"She's a female human."

"I mean to you," Inuyasha said as if Sesshoumaru were stupid.

"She's my caretaker. Nothing else. She found me when I was younger, after I had been attacked. She helped heal me, then kept me here. Now, I help protect the village. She will be here shortly. She comes from the northwest, in case you wanted to know Jaken."

"I do not need to know such things," Jaken said, averting his gaze when Sesshoumaru tried to meet it. _That is my master, and yet he does not seem to recognize either of us. But he said that his brother's name was Inuyasha! He know that and yet he says nothing now. And I cannot bring it up. Maybe I can speak with the Priestess. It is possible that she has some answers._

"She's here," Sesshoumaru said, rising to help Kagome with the blankets.

"Sorry I took so long," Kagome panted as she entered the hut. "My mother wanted to know what was going on. I brought back Ramen. Chicken, Shrimp, and Beef flavors. Jaken, do you eat meat?" she asked, looking at the toad demon.

"Rarely," he answered softly.

"Hey, Jaken," Kagome said, kneeling so she was eye level with him. "You are no one's servant here. You can do whatever you wish." She paused to look at Inuyasha, silently telling him that she meant what she was saying. "You can tell me what you like and what you don't like. It's okay."

"What I like is to make Master Inuyasha happy," he answered.

Kagome sighed. "Okay. Taro? One of each and a plain noddles for Jaken then. I see you've made the fish. That'll be good." She started to move about preparing beds for their new guests.

"Inuyasha likes Beef," Sesshoumaru said. "Not Chicken. I'll make two Beef, a Shrimp for you, and plain for Jaken then." He went outside to get the water, leaving three speechless mouths hanging open.

"How did he know that I don't like chicken? Chicken anything!" Inuyasha asked.

"I knew it!" Jaken said quietly. "Master Inuyasha, that is Sesshoumaru! He looks just like Master Hennyo! I even heard him say earlier that his brother's name was Inuyasha. You didn't hear it because you'd already changed. That isn't Taro, that's your brother Sesshoumaru! Kagome, I demand you tell me everything! He said you found him, lost in the forest to something. When? How? What happened to him?"

"Jaken! Be quiet!" Inuyasha said sternly. "You don't know that!"

"But it's true," Kagome said softly. "He is Sesshoumaru, first son of Hennyo. I found him over fifteen years ago, badly hurt by the nearby river. He'd been attacked by a demon. That's why he wear the mask. He is badly scarred. He didn't remember anything about himself, his past, or his being a demon so he didn't know how to heal himself. He was on th verge of death when I found him."

"And yet you told no one? Did you know who he was?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I did. I was the only one. No one else in the village knew."

"And you didn't return him home! Surely you knew our father searched for him for over three years! My mother is still heartbroken, sixteen years later!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping to his feet. "You could be killed for this, do you know that? We all thought he was dead. But he was here, not far from home, and you kept him from us. Deliberately! Jaken, return home and tell Father where his sons are, both of them. And we'll see what kind of punishment he inflicts upon you once he hears the story," Inuyasha said, his emotionless mask slipping into place.

Inuyasha found himself against the wall, a clawed hand holding him there dangling above the floor by his throat. "You touch her and I'll kill you," Sesshoumaru growled. "I told you earlier that Kagome meant nothing to me. I lied. She's my friend. If you hurt her, I'll kill you. I don't care who you are."

"No Sesshoumaru!" Kagome pleaded. "Leave him be. He'd right; I should have taken you home."

"You should have, but I don't care," Sesshoumaru said, letting go of Inuyasha and watching him fall to the floor in a heap. Jaken ran to help him.

"Master Sesshoumaru or not, do not treat Master Inuyasha like that!" Jaken yelled, standing in front of Inuyasha. "He's put up with a lot since you left! Master Hennyo and Mistress have been worried sick. They said they gave up hope, but they never really did. She was heartbroken when Master Hennyo came home with the news that he couldn't find you. And then he started to train Master Inuyasha. He would spend days and nights at a time training him, training him because you were no longer there. And it was worse because Master Inuyasha was already older than you were when you started training. To have you back... I don't know what it would mean to us."

"Sorry," Sesshoumaru said, turning his back on them and walking to the door. "I am happy here. I want to stay here. There are people that I l- know and enjoy being around here. I don't want to leave." He walked out the door then.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said softly. "I knew who he was the second I saw him. He was kneeling by the river, washing the blood from his face and body. He was so helpless and hurt. I meant to help him heal, then alert you somehow to tell you that I had him and that he was safe here. But then he... he just latched on to me. He went wherever I went and did whatever I asked him to. I tried for weeks to get him to remember someone, anything. But he could recall nothing. Eventually, the villagers said that I had to give him a name.

"I didn't want to give him a name. A name meant that he belonged here. But somehow, overnight, maybe I began to think that he _did_ belong here. With us. I gave him the name Taro, meaning first son. It was as close to the truth as I dared get. I kept him knowledgeable about everything he needed to know except his past and who he was. I taught him about medicine, demons, humans, and any other basics of life. Shippou and Kirara, demons in our village, taught him about demon life."

Kagome sighed. "I realize it was wrong. I knew it always in the back of my mind, but I didn't want to give him up. Sesshoumaru... he means something to the villagers. And not just a protectorate, or the healer when I'm gone. He said he saw me as a friend, and I'm happy for that. He has remained distant and emotionless from almost everyone, even over the years of familiarity. But there were three people who got through to him: myself, as the first to find and help him; Shippou, as a fellow demon and friend; and Rin, to love him."

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

_She's telling me who I am, and then he shows up. How is that possible? Why did she keep it from me? She told me that my rage would have consumed me. What does **that** mean? I don't show emotion so how would my rage consume me? So many questions..._ Sesshoumaru was standing in the same spot he had been sixteen years ago when Kagome had found him. But this time, someone else found him: Inuyasha.

"You need to come back," he said, not looking at his older brother.

"I can stay out all night if I wish to. I am old enough to do what I please," Sesshoumaru answered.

"I meant with me. Home."

"I don't want to."

"I didn't ask. Mother and Father need you. You're the heir to the throne. Should something ever happen to Father, you'd be the one to take over. I don't want to," Inuyasha said softly. Both brothers suddenly dropped their emotional masks. Inuyasha started to cry. "Why did you leave? Why did you make me go through all of that? It hurt me when you left. And then I heard them talking, about how it was okay that you were gone for a little while; that you were just venting some anger you had toward me.

"Can you imagine what it's like to learn that you're the cause of your brother's disappearance? I worshipped the ground you walked on!" he shouted. "I tried to do everything you did! I wanted to be just like you! I was crushed to find out that you left because you hated me. You have no idea..." Inuyasha stood there, silent tears streaming down him face. He didn't even bother to wipe them away.

Sesshoumaru stood still. This was his brother, but he barely knew him. Even if they'd only spent a year together anyways, he knew very little about him. Sesshoumaru turned to his younger brother. "Inuyasha? Will you tell me? I don't remember much of anything from sixteen years ago and back. Tell me what I was like, what happened after I left, what... Mother and Father are like. Please?"

Inuyasha's tears came faster now. He dropped to his knees and put his hands over his eyes. Great sobs shook his body. Sesshoumaru followed suit and kneeled before his brother. He wrapped his arms around him, wanting to comfort him but not really knowing how to. "I'm sorry. I've upset you greatly. I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"Can... Can I..." Inuyasha said, trying to quit crying. When he finally calmed down just a little bit, he said, "It doesn't matter anymore. You'll never be the same person you were. Why don't you tell me what you're like now? Can I... see? Under the mask?" It was as if a switch had been pulled. Sesshoumaru tensed up, pulled away from Inuyasha.

"My... mask? You want to see under it? Why?"

"It's who you are now and I want to get to know you again."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. He'd vowed that no one besides Kagome and Rin would ever see what lay beneath his mask. But this was his brother. He thought it would be okay. He took the mask off. He left it off while the two talked all night.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N:** Thank you wonderful impromptu beta-reader CreativeChilde! Oh! And my one reviewer so far: xWhit3StaRx. I update once a day! I know I am updating fast on this story, but I don't want anyone to think I won't update so I'm updating once a day. Like I said. BUT I'M STILL WORKING ON REINCARNATION! I SWEAR BY THE SHIKON NO TAMA! _runs to add another chapter_ See?


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue. Not the story characters, and not the songs. Get it. Got it? Good.

**A/N:** I don't like Kikyou. I'm a fan of Inuyasha & Kagome, and Sesshoumaru &Rin. And of course, Miroku & Sango, as if _that_ weren't already obvious. So anyways, sorry if you don't like. I like it so I wrote it this way. Go me!

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

What If?

Baby we can talk all night  
But that ain't getting us nowhere  
I told you everything I possibly can  
There's nothing left inside of here  
And maybe you can cry all night  
But that'll never change the way I feel  
The snow is really piling up outside  
I wish you wouldn't make me leave here  
I poured it on and poured it out  
I tried to show you just how much I care  
I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse to shout  
But you've been cold to me so long  
I'm crying icicles instead of tears  
meat loaf Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad

Chapter Four

It had been three months. Inuyasha was still at Kagome's village living with his brother. Jaken made weekly trips to the palace with Kirara so Inuyasha's mother wouldn't worry so. Kirara sped up the trip since she could fly. While he lived in the village, Inuyasha learned a lot of new things. He learned to cook and clean, to wash his own clothes, and to hunt with weapons. But as much learned as he did, Inuyasha also taught. Mainly Sesshoumaru about what was expected of him when he returned home.

Sesshoumaru was still leery. He didn't know if he wanted to go 'home'. He'd lived here for years, grew up here, learned here, became part of a family here... fell in love here. Yes, Sesshoumaru had fallen in love. He didn't say anything about it; no one knew anything. He knew it was almost wrong to fall in love with a human. Look at what had happened when his father did. At least he had a legitimate heir. For a while. Inuyasha was going on and on about how now that he'd found Sesshoumaru, _he_ would be the heir and Inuyasha could do whatever he wanted.

One day, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were talking about this. It was the same day Inuyasha showed Sesshoumaru the powers of the Tetsuaiga. They were arguing over whether or not and when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would return to the palace. Inuyasha was finally told that Sesshoumaru didn't want to go, but he didn't understand why. And he would never be told of Sesshoumaru's forbidden feelings for a human. When Inuyasha of so upset he was furious, he pulled out the Tetsuaiga and used it on Sesshoumaru.

However, years of training with the villagers' warriors and Kagome had sharpened Sesshoumaru's already sharp abilities. He dodged the attack easily. "What are you doing!" Kagome yelled as she ran toward them. "Stop! Don't hurt him anymore! Do you hear me Inuyasha! Leave Taro alone!"

"He's not Taro!" Inuyasha shouted back, using a wind attack on Sesshoumaru. "He has a name! It's Sesshoumaru, heir to the Western Lands, first son of Hennyo! And he will return home with me, where he belongs, when our father sends for me!" He attacked Sesshoumaru again, but Sesshoumaru used his speed to dodge the attack. He ran behind Inuyasha, kicked him in the shoulder, and watched him fall to the ground, Tetsuaiga falling from his grasp and out of reach. "What is wrong with you?" he asked, standing up again. "You belong at home. With your family."

"I have a family here," Sesshoumaru answered. "Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Aneko. Their kids are as commonplace to me as a servant is to you. I could not leave them anymore than you could go without Jaken." They stood still and silent for a few moments. "I am sorry for the pain that has been caused on my behalf. I don't know what happened, and I don't want to. It was hard at first to accept that I was nobody. But the people here changed that."

"You belong at home!" Inuyasha shouted. "Soul Shattering Iron Claw!" It was a claw attack, one that Sesshoumaru was unprepared for and didn't have time to dodge. It slid across his left arm, slicing the sleeve of his jacket and the flesh beneath it. As the blood began to seep from the open wound, Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red.

"You need to stop now!" Kagome warned. "If you anger him too much, he will turn into his true demon form and nothing will stop him until he is calm again. He cannot control himself when he changes. Please, let's sit and talk about this."

"I don't care," Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru had turned and started walking back toward the village. Inuyasha used the claw attack again and this time it swept over his right shoulder. Sesshoumaru growled long and low, then started to transform. Once he was in his demon form and towering over Inuyasha, he began his own attacks. One nearly hit Kagome and Shippou who were nearby. Inuyasha ran to keep the two from being hit. That's when Inuyasha transformed.

"What was that?" Shippou asked after Inuyasha growled.

He made sure the two were okay, but what Kagome saw made her gasp. He had purple slash marks, the same ones as Sesshoumaru, across his cheeks suddenly. His eyes were glowing red. His teeth and claws had grown. "He's transformed," she whispered when Inuyasha went to attack Sesshoumaru.

"Master Inuyasha!" a voice called. Kagome looked around and saw Jaken riding atop Kirara. "Master Inuyasha, no! Kagome-sama! You must get Tetsuaiga back to him! I am going to the palace to warn his father! The Tetsuaiga will keep hi from getting worse and eventually restore him to normal. But be careful, he will not recognize or acknowledge you now. I will be back shortly!"

Kirara turned, and was gone back to the palace. Kagome turned back to watch the brothers fight. Even though Sesshoumaru was bigger, Inuyasha was holding his own. She still didn't understand how or why he had transformed in the first place. From what she knew, half-breeds transformed into humans and back again; not into full demons to go on killing sprees. She suddenly remembered that Shippou was with here and what she had been told by Jaken.

"Shippou, go to the village and tell everyone to stay away at the cost of their lives. Tell everyone that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are fighting, but to stay away. Be sure to tell Miroku and his family, Kohaku and his as well. And be careful. Stay away from them as you pass and stay in the village in the hut once you get to town and after you deliver the message. I will be fine," she instructed. Shippou nodded and then ran around the brothers to the village. "Be safe and careful," she said quietly. Now all the had to do was walk in between two fighting demons and give Inuyasha his sword back. A sigh was given, and a plan hatched.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Shippou ran straight for Miroku and Sango's home, yelling at the top of his lungs and running as fast as he could. "Miroku! Sango! Miroku!" They met him at the door and he jumped into Sango's arms. "Taro and Inuyasha are fighting! Jaken went to the palace to tell their dad! They've _both_ transformed! Kagome said that I was to tell you and Kohaku and then tell everyone to stay away!"

"Oh goodness!" Sango breathed.

"Inuyasha is a human and he's fighting Sesshoumaru in his demon form? He'll be killed instantly! There will be no more Inuyasha! And the Demon Lord of the Western Lands is coming here-"

"No!" Shippou cried, cutting Miroku off. "Inuyasha is a _demon_ not a _human_. I don't know how he did it. Not even Kagome knows! Jaken said that Tetsuaiga would help calm Inuyasha down enough to transform him back to half-breed."

"But it won't stop Sesshoumaru," Sango said. "We need to warn the village. Tell everyone quickly." They broke apart and ran to everyone, telling them to stay away from the river where the brothers were probably tearing each other apart.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Jaken? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha's mother said as Jaken and Kirara landed in the garden beside her. "Is there something wrong? Did something happen to Inuyasha? Is he okay? Is he hurt? What happened!"

"Mistress please!" Jaken said, almost forgetting to be somewhat polite. "I must speak with Master Hennyo! This is very important. Where is he? You may come and listen, but I must speak with him." She nodded once and then started to run toward the place where Hennyo was in conference with someone. She burst into the room, not bothering to apologize when Hennyo asked what was going on. Jaken didn't even kneel. "My extreme apologies Master Hennyo, but Master Inuyasha has transformed! He... Just, please come with me to where he is. Mistress, I ask that you stay here. You cannot be of help right now."

"Yes. Let's go now," Hennyo said. "I am terribly sorry about this my friend, but my son is in trouble. I must go to him. AhUn!" he summoned. The two-headed dragon beast was waiting outside for him and Jaken. "Lead the way Jaken." Jaken sped all the way back to the village on Kirara. But they didn't even get that far when Hennyo noticed Sesshoumaru. "Who is he fighting? Inuyasha only transforms when he is exceptionally mad, and usually only when fighting."

"He is fighting Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken answered cautiously.

"How long have you known where Sesshoumaru was!" Hennyo roared.

"Ever since the night Master Inuyasha and I left. We found him that night," was the answer. "He's had amnesia. Please, just help Master Inuyasha right now. Kagome, the girl who took Masters Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in, said that Master Sesshoumaru can't control his demon form either. Neither one will stop until they are calm. And they only calm down when they get what they want. They want each other's blood."

"Stay back. You too AhUn," Hennyo commanded. "Maybe I can speak to them to get them to change back." He jumped off AhUn and landed near Kagome. "You must be the Kagome girl Jaken spoke of. Quickly how long has it been since they transformed? Both of them?"

"Uh... Sesshoumaru was first, and then Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru's attack nearly hit Shippou and me. It's been... a little less than half an hour I believe," she answered, rubbing her head again.

"What is wrong with you?" Hennyo asked, shifting his full attention from his sons to the girl. She was wobbly, holding her head, and dazed. She had to think to answer a question. She started to sway and then fall, but he caught her.

"Inuyasha... Is it Inuyasha? Not the big one. Whichever the smaller one is pushed me away... when the big one meant to attack me," she said slowly. "He didn't hurt me, or even push me very hard... until he ran into me." She took a second to rub her head again. "The bog one kicked him in the back, but he was still holding my arms. Just like you're doing. When the big one... is it Sesshoumaru?... kicked him, he ran into me and both of us hit the tree. He let go of me and started attacking the big one again. I think it was Inuyasha who helped me. Or was it Sesshoumaru?"

Hennyo blocked out the girl's ramblings for a second. First of all, she didn't refer to them as _Lord_ Inuyasha or _Lord_ Sesshoumaru as she should have. Second, Inuyasha saved her in the middle of a demon rage? This girl... Kagome, could be seriously hurt. If it was Sesshoumaru who kicked Inuyasha into her and then both of them flew into a tree, she was hurt. Inuyasha probably took the brunt of it, but she was only human. She could only take so much. He started to look around to Tetsuaiga when she fainted in his arms. He caught her, but not before Inuyasha saw.

"Kagome!" he called out, completely half-breed again. He ran toward his father and Kagome, jumping around Sesshoumaru's attacks. "What's wrong with her? What happened to her? Why are you here? Is she okay? Is she dead!"

"Inuyasha!" Hennyo barked (no pun intended). "She'll be fine if I can get her to a healer. Who's the healer in this village you're staying at?" he asked, keeping one eye on Sesshoumaru. His older son still hadn't de-transformed.

"She is," Inuyasha said quietly. "And Sesshoumaru. She was teaching him."

"Great," Hennyo said. "Is there no one else?"

"Maybe Miroku could help," Inuyasha suggested. "Let's go. Wait. How do we get to the village without Sesshoumaru following us to kill me?" Inuyasha asked. He kept his eyes on Kagome, but his ears trained one on his father and the other on his brother.

"You won't need to!" Sesshoumaru called. His was back to his normal form, but his back was to them. "Just get her to the village. I will be there shortly. I am sorry for this Inuyasha. Make sure she keeps breathing. Go!"

"Why aren't you coming Sesshoumaru?" Hennyo asked.

"Taro. And I need my mask," he answered.

"This is our father Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But the people in the village are not! So go!" he roared, bending over to pick up the mask that had fallen off when he changed. "Hurry! Get Sango to boil water, and Miroku to get lots of cloths. Tell Shippou to gather some flowers from behind the well."

"Come on father," Inuyasha said. "Follow me. Jaken! Back to the village! Be careful with AhUn! The villagers won't be expecting any of us." Hennyo and Inuyasha sped to town with Kagome.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Sango! Demons are coming!" Shippou yelled. "Four of them!"

"Are any of them Inuyasha or Taro?" Miroku asked, a bit scared.

"Inuyasha, but he's not a demon anymore. One is Kirara and one is Jaken," he said. "I don't know who the other two are. And Kagome's with them!" Suddenly, a white haired demon with Kagome in his arms and Inuyasha beside him showed up in front of them. "Demon!" Shippou yelled.

"No!" Inuyasha corrected. "My father! AhUn, Jaken, and Kirara are in the sky. I don't know how but Kagome was hurt. Taro said that Sango was to boil water, Miroku needs to get lots of clean cloths... and..."

"Shippou was to get flowers from behind the well," Hennyo said. "And my guess is you're Shippou?" he asked, looking at Shippou on Sango's shoulder. Shippou nodded in response. "She's hurt. Badly. I need you to do as Se- Taro has asked quickly. All of you." They ran in three different directions, but Inuyasha started to follow Miroku into Kagome's hut where she'd be treated.

"Tell me what happened?" Inuyasha asked after they'd laid her out on her sleeping bag. "How did she get hurt and why did I return to normal without the Tetsuaiga?"

"Jaken!" Hennyo summoned. "Get Tetsuaiga!" Jaken hurried out of the hut and back to the river to retrieve the sword. "From what I've been told, you were fighting Sesshoumaru and transformed. Why are we calling him Taro? When one of his attacks threatened the girl-"

"Kagome," Inuyasha corrected. "Her name is Kagome. And we call him Taro because that is what everyone around here knows him as and has for the last sixteen years."

Hennyo nodded. "Okay," he said slowly, watching his son. He hadn't taken his eyes and one ear off the Kagome girl. "When one of Sesshoumaru's attacks threatened Kagome, you jumped in front of her to save her. Being caught off guard, Sesshoumaru kicked you which forced you into her and both of you into a tree. You probably got the brunt of it, but she's only human and can't take even what little she got. When I got to her, she was shaky, disoriented. She couldn't remember which of you was which."

"That doesn't explain why I am me again," Inuyasha commented.

"It does for me," Hennyo said quietly. "Half-demons change when they are extremely upset: either into their demon form or out of it. You changed into it when you were mad, but out of it again when she fainted. Sesshoumaru is the same way now. He goes into it mad, and out of it when calm again. He snapped out of it when Kagome fainted as well. He cares for Kagome, but not in the same way you do I'd wager."

Inuyasha said nothing. Sesshoumaru came in moments later to assess Kagome. It wasn't until Sango came back that he made everyone except Sango leave. He asked her to remove her clothes, but cover her enough so that he could treat her. Shippou came back shortly before they were allowed back in the hut. Sesshoumaru did everything he could for her, but the rest was up to Kagome. She would have to work at healing herself.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N:** Once again: thank you CreativeChilde for being my impromptu beta-reader! See you tonight at activities! Oh! And to my second reviewer: The World is a Stage! Thank you! Reviewers are loved, flamers are set on fire with their own flames. You no like, you no read. That is all.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue. Not the story characters, and not the songs. Get it. Got it? Good.

**A/N:** I don't like Kikyou. I'm a fan of Inuyasha & Kagome, and Sesshoumaru &Rin. And of course, Miroku & Sango, as if _that_ weren't already obvious. So anyways, sorry if you don't like. I like it so I wrote it this way. Go me!

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

What If?

I've wept for those who suffer long  
But how I weep for those who've gone  
Into rooms of grief and questioned wrong  
But keep on killing  
It's in the soul to feel such things  
But weak to watch without speaking  
Oh what mercy sadness brings  
If God be willing  
sheryl crow Redemption Day

Chapter Five

Kagome bolted up into a sitting position, only to feel two hands pressing her shoulders back down. Someone was saying something, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. _Wait a minute, now there are several voices. That's a friend... Sesshoumaru. Oh no! He was fighting Inuyasha! But I'm in my hut now. Or at least **a** hut. What's going on here?_ she asked herself. Finally, the voices started to make sense.

"I don't think she should move yet. She was thrown against that tree pretty hard, even if Inuyasha took most of the hit. She's only human and as fragile as a human is..."

"We get the point, _Taro_," another said snidely. "Just fix her. You won't leave until she's okay. I know that as well as anyone here. I don't see why though."

"Two things Inuyasha. One: who says I'm leaving at all? And two: she's my friend. She was the first person I knew, and the first person who cared. I can't simply up and leave. Even if it is to go 'home'. No offense Henn- Father, but my home has been here for sixteen years. I don't know you. Or your mate. Or Inuyasha even. He keeps telling me of palace life, but I don't think I can."

"You're Sesshoumaru!" a woman, Sango, said suddenly. "That's why Kagome was so protective of you! That's why Jaken was shocked at seeing you! That's why you look like Hennyo!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Fine, yes I am Sesshoumaru. I didn't know it until Inuyasha came here though. I've had amnesia and Kagome took me in. Can we get back to the problem at hand please?"

"Listen, we can talk about this at another time. Now is the time for the g- Kagome to heal. I want her healed as well. She is the answer to several questions that I, as well as you, have." The voices started to blur together again. She knew the voices; they were familiar to her. One was Sesshoumaru, known as Taro for nearly sixteen years. Another was his younger brother Inuyasha, a half-breed you'd been living with with them for three months. But the other had no name. She recognized his voice from before she passed out. _Did he stop the fighting between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? Who is he? Sesshoumaru corrected himself and called him 'father'. Is that Hennyo?_ She wondered.

"Kagome?" a voice asked her softly, close to her ear. "Can you hear me? It's Sesshoumaru. You don't feel any pain right now because I have given you some pain numbing herbs. But when you wake up again, it will hurt. Don't worry about anything. Inuyasha and I are fine. His- our father is here and we will be just outside talking if you need anything. Try to get some rest, okay? Shippou's worried about you."

The voice left. Even though it said is was Sesshoumaru, Kagome couldn't quite tell. It was as if the numbing herbs he's talked about were confusing her as well. _It had to of been Sesshoumaru,_ she reasoned. _He talked about herbs and Inuyasha and their father. He said Shippou was worried about me. He told me to rest._ So rest she did.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"The best thing to do would be to leave her alone so she can heal," Sesshoumaru said when they'd all sat down outside Kagome's hut. "She has to do this now. It's up to her. I can give her all the medicine in this world and hers and she still would have to do it herself."

"What do you mean, 'her world'?" Hennyo asked. "I thought Kagome was a human."

"She is. It's... complicated. She crosses over time from her home to this one. I... It's not my place to tell about Kagome's past and personal life. She will do that when she's well enough," Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.

"_If_ she gets well you mean," Inuyasha huffed. "There's no guarantee."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red. "She _will_ get better, if only to show a stupid half-breed like you."

"Settle down boys," Hennyo said as Inuyasha's eyes flashed to match his brothers. "Tell me about your life here, Sesshoumaru. I've met Kagome, sort of. And Inuyasha tells me that you've been here for sixteen years, learning medicine. What else is there that we've missed?"

"I haven't just been learning medicine," Sesshoumaru said, finally tearing his gaze from Inuyasha. "When Kagome found me sixteen years ago, I was at the same spot Inuyasha and I were fighting at earlier today. It was dark, and I slowly discovered I was badly hurt. A child found me first, realized I wasn't the friend she'd been looking for and started screaming about demons. The village came running, and that is when I first met Kagome. She knew who I was from the moment she saw me. She questioned me, realized I had no memories of my past, and decided to help me heal. After nearly a month of not remembering, she gave me the name Taro. And Taro is what I've gone by for nearly sixteen years."

"What is the mask for?"

"I was badly hurt." He traced the scar that went over the bridge of his nose onto his left cheek with one finger. "You can see a few of the scars still," he said, tilting his neck to Hennyo could see the scar that ran up the left side of his neck. "The worst are under the mask and no one's ever seen it except Kagome and Inuyasha. Something attacked me the night I left... I just don't know what. And until Inuyasha came, I didn't know why."

"What happened when Inuyasha came here?"

"He showed up the night you made him leave from what I've gathered," Sesshoumaru began. "Kagome was telling me about who I really was when I sensed demons coming. I gathered the men, Sango, Kirara, and Kagome, and went to meet these demons. It happened to be Inuyasha and Jaken. Inuyasha changed soon after that, then Kagome and I had a small conversation about my brother Inuyasha that she had just told me about. It all happened rather quickly. He was almost forced to stay with us by Kagome, and that's it for the last three months. We've taught Inuyasha a lot, and he insists on teaching me about life with you and your mate at the palace."

"You say that as if you resent me," Hennyo noticed out loud.

"I remember bits and pieces, flashbacks," Sesshoumaru revealed. "I remember training sometimes, and that you pushed me too hard. I remember running off to get away from everything. "And although she was nice, your mate was not my mother. She could never love me, or understand me the way my mother would have. It doesn't matter now. The past is the past and the future is yet to come. I don't wish to return to that life. I am perfectly happy here, with friends and family."

"We need to talk about this Sesshoumaru. You simply cannot walk away from who you are," Hennyo said.

"That's where you're wrong," Sesshoumaru said quietly as he stood and turned his back to his father and brother. "I did it once and I can do it again. I will see about more water for Kagome." He walked away, his posture saying the conversation was closed.

_For now_, Hennyo vowed. "Inuyasha? What say you?"

"Everything Sesshoumaru said is sufficient. He came here, was raised here. I came here, stayed here. He knows now, and wishes to return not. There is something that keeps him here, something more than Kagome. He loves her because she was the first to know him, the first to help him. Kagome says that there were three people to get through his defenses: Kagome as a friend; Shippou as a demon; and Rin... to love him. I haven't met Rin, but I have seen her. He says nothing because of what he was taught, I know it. Rin is a human and he knows that humans and demons are not supposed to mate. The outcome is me."

"Inuyasha, do not be ashamed of your heritage," Hennyo scolded.

"I'm not ash-" Inuyasha froze, turned toward the hut, and then ran inside. Kagome was waking up in pain and calling out because of it. Inuyasha tried to soothe her.

"Ah! Gods, it hurts so much! Taro!" Kagome yelled through the pain. "Taro! Where are you! Sango! Miroku! Taro, I need you!" She thrashed around as much as she could without hurting herself too much more. Inuyasha placed his hands on her upper arms to try and hold her down. He tried talking to her, but she wouldn't listen long enough to be comforted. "No! It hurts! Taro!" she cried.

"Kagome, Kagome listen to me. It's Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru went to get some water. He'll be back shortly, but I need you to calm down. You're going to hurt yourself. Calm down."

She felt the hands on her arms pushing her down, hurting her even more. She started murmuring a binding charm to help her get rid of whoever was hurting her. With the final word, the beads formed a barrier around Inuyasha's neck. As soon as he felt the intrusion, Inuyasha forgot about Kagome and focused solely on the rosary. Hennyo stood by the door as his younger son tried to pull the thing off his neck any way he could think of. When Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome, Sesshoumaru stepped through the doorway. Before he could say anything, Inuyasha crashed face first into the ground beside Kagome.

"Son of a-" Inuyasha started at the rosary.

"Inuyasha!" Hennyo scolded

"Yes I am," Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly as he kneeled on Kagome's other side. "Her fever has broken, but she is still delirious. What were you doing Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, wiping a wet cloth over Kagome's forehead a few times to make sure the fever was gone.

"She started calling out in pain, calling for you. So, until you could get here, I tried to soothe her. Instead of calming down, she started chanting. Then this thing appeared and then you came in," Inuyasha said in a huff. "It's annoying and it won't come off."

"It's not supposed to," Sesshoumaru said with a rare chuckle. "Kagome, although young, is very powerful. If she feels threatened, which she must have, she can call on powers to aide her. Were you trying to hold her down? Thought so. She is not one to be touched. It's one reason we get along so well: neither of us like to be touched. She felt she was in danger because everyone here knows these things. So she charmed a rosary. Now, every time she says a certain word, you will fall into the ground face first. Teach you to treat Kagome any different."

"I was trying to help her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit," Kagome murmured. Inuyasha went face first into the floor, mumbling obscenities into the floor. Kagome curled into herself, her back to Inuyasha. "Kaede... Need... help..." she whispered softly. Sesshoumaru stood to retrieve Kaede when Kagome's voice called him back once more. He crouched down so he could hear her sleep-filled whisperings. "Not... Ki... Ki... Kikyou..."

"Never Kagome, never again," Sesshoumaru vowed. "Hennyo, Inuyasha, let's go."

"We can't just leave her here!" Inuyasha protested, pushing himself into a sitting position. "You may be willing to gamble with her life, but I sure won't." Inuyasha hadn't even finished his sentence before he found himself against the wall of the hut for the second time since his stay had begun in the village.

"I am not 'just leaving her here' as you put it," he growled, using his body weight to shove Inuyasha against the wall with a little more force. "She wants Kaede because I cannot help her enough. Kaede will be able to. Miroku knows enough of the basics to stay here with her and help her should the need arise. I will do as asked and get Kaede. You two _will_ come with me if I have to drag you. Now, the more time I waste here threatening you the more time we waste in helping Kagome recover. Now move." He pushed away from the wall and, keeping his fist balled up in Inuyasha's shirt, shoved Inuyasha out of the hut.

"Are you going to push me there the entire way?" Inuyasha spat.

"If that's what it takes to get there and back as quickly as possible." Sesshoumaru took a moment to right his mask since it had been knocked slightly askew when he rushed Inuyasha. "Miroku, watch over Kagome. I am going to get Kaede with Inuyasha and Hennyo. Should she wake, tell her. And she's already charmed Inuyasha. Be careful." Miroku nodded and walked silently into the hut. "Now we leave. Keep up." He disappeared, and seconds after Hennyo and then Inuyasha followed suit.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Slow up," Sesshoumaru said quietly as they approached another village. Hennyo and Inuyasha were instantly beside him, completely silent and full of questions. "Be quiet. The last thing we need is to be heard."

"Why?" Inuyasha whispered. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru jumped on him, knocking him back and down on the ground with a hard _thud!_. Sesshoumaru growled long and low in his throat, but didn't move off of his younger brother. "What was that for you psycho-!"

"I assume," a female voiced, "you demons were looking for something?"

Sesshoumaru righted himself, standing in front of Inuyasha and Hennyo. Hennyo helped Inuyasha up, then kept him close by in case the human tried something again. Sesshoumaru retrieved the arrow from his left sleeve and threw it on the ground at the woman's feet. "Not you," he ground out.

"Excuse me?" she asked sarcastically, one eyebrow raised. "Demon filth such as yourself is not to be around _my_ village and you all know it."

"Kikyou!" another female called out. "Can't you, for once, ask questions first and then shoot arrows! What if it's-?"

"Kaede! Shut your trap! My village, my rules. It's kept you safe so far, hasn't it?" She trained another arrow on the trio of demons in front of her. A piece of ebony hair made its way into her line of sight. As she pushed it away, a smirk appeared on her face. "You're not all demon. There are two demons here and one... _half_-breed," she said with disgust. "I don't know why demon filth would even bother with something that was 'below standards'."

"You watch your mouth human," Hennyo snarled. "My mate will not be-"

"Hennyo," Sesshoumaru growled in warning.

"Hennyo!" the second female squeaked. She was somewhat younger than the first, but no doubt was left in any mind that the two were related, if only by looks alone. "Demon Lord of the Western Lands, Hennyo? Kikyou! I told you you should ask first shoot later! What if you'd hit him!"

"He's not Hennyo," Kikyou said. "Hennyo wouldn't get off his pompous butt to leave his perfect castle if it meant his life. He, like all other demons, are scum."

"Watch it Kikyou," Sesshoumaru growled.

"And _you_, you presume to know me! I... Wait a minute." She paused for a minute and then gave a short scoff. "I should have realized it was you by your stench. Why are you here Taro? Don't you have a little human to follow after, begging for table scraps?"

"I don't care who you are, you will not speak to my son that way!" Hennyo said, raising himself to his full height and stepping in front of Sesshoumaru. "You speak to him as if he were a mere demon. Well-"

"Earth to demon jerk!" Kikyou said, pointing her purifying arrow straight at his black heart. "Taro _is _a mere demon, meaning there isn't anything special about him more than Kaede over here."

"Kaede?" Inuyasha said, looking at the girl behind the one with the arrow. "We need you. Something has-"

"My sister goes nowhere with demons buster, even if it is Taro here. Unless of course, you need something from me," she said, looking at Sesshoumaru a weird way.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat and deep in his chest. "Don't talk to me that way. And don't talk to Hennyo or Inuyasha in that matter. We have come here for one reason, and it has nothing to do with you, wench."

"Inuyasha!" the second female squeaked. She rounded on Kikyou. "You listen here Kikyou. If these names are to be trusted, and I'm sure they are, that there is the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, Hennyo. And that is his half-breed son Inuyasha, heir to the throne. But..." She turned back and looked at Taro. "Distant relatives Taro? You look very similar."

"That's because, you idiot, Taro is really Sesshoumaru, my brother," Inuyasha answered.

Sesshoumaru hit him upside the head. "Don't talk to Kaede like that. She's not heartless, unlike some other wenches I know in my line of sight."

"Well, that's not saying much since a demon kicked your butt," Kikyou snided. "Or rather, your face. I think you're all liars and you all have five seconds to get out of the boundaries of- Kaede!" Kikyou threw her bow and arrow down in favor of catching her sister before she hit the ground in a dead faint.

"You idiot," Hennyo sighed. He moved forward to help reposition the younger girl. "Kaede fainted, she'll be fine."

"Get away from my sister demon," Kikyou hissed, pulling a blade and positioning it at Hennyo's throat. She found herself pinned against a tree by Sesshoumaru seconds later, Kaede gently draped over Hennyo's arms.

"Listen closely, for I will not repeat myself Kikyou," Sesshoumaru hissed close to her ear. "My name is Sesshoumaru, first son and legal heir to my father's estates. My father, Lord Hennyo, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, has traveled with me to ask Kaede for her help. My half-brother, Inuyasha, has been residing in Kagome's village for the last three months under my care. I had amnesia, and still do not understand everything of my past. You will be civil to my family, you will allow Kaede to travel with us, and you will do it quickly." He released her with a shove toward her village. She silently led the way, sending icy glares over her shoulder.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"So why are you here exactly?" Kikyou asked once she had made Kaede a pallet near the fire in their hut. "You never did quite answer _that_ question Tar-Sesshoumaru."

"No, call me Taro," Sesshoumaru corrected. "The others cannot know. And we're here because we need Kaede. Kagome has been hurt, and in a momentary spout of consciousness, she asked for Kaede. So we came to ask if we could borrow Kaede for a while."

"How was she hurt?" Kikyou asked.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both looked uneasy then. "We were fighting," Inuyasha began slowly. "We had both transformed. I turned to make sure Kagome was okay, then Sesshoumaru hit me. I flew into a tree, but so did Kagome. She's hurt, and we need Kaede."

"Kaede is still out cold. But I can come in her stead," Kikyou offered stiffly.

"No," Sesshoumaru said firmly. "She wanted Kaede, not you. She even said as much. I will honor her wishes. You're not allowed in the village anyways. We can wait until she awakens. We will be close." He stood to leave, Inuyasha and Hennyo following closely. He walked to the edge of the huts in the village and looked off into the evening sunset. "You have questions. I will answer them all to the best of my knowledge until Kaede awakens."

Inuyasha and Hennyo stopped shortly behind Sesshoumaru. Neither one spoke for a few tense moments. Then, Hennyo spoke softly. "Why don't you tell us your story? That should clear up many questions."

"My story is simple," Sesshoumaru said. "I was running, fell, found out that I was hurt, was found my Kagome and the others, and then was raised by them for the last sixteen years. Nothing special."

"Tell... No, show Father what's under your mask," Inuyasha suggested.

Sesshoumaru sighed, but he had promised. He slid the mask off, his back still to his father and brother. "Like I said, I was hurt. The first thing I remember was that I was running. I tripped, fell, and hurt myself more. A demon of some kind had attacked me. Kagome fixed me up as much as she could, and I didn't heal myself because I didn't know how. By the time I figured it out, too much time had passed to heal it. Now, they are scars. My right eye is completely closed up, and I can no longer see out of it. I'm sure you saw part of the scar that runs down my left cheek, but you can see the rest now."

He dropped the mask, then used both hands to hold his hair back he slowly turned to face his new family. Inuyasha had already seen the half severed ear, the swollen eye, the multiple dark scars that cris-crossed over his face. Hennyo did not recoil or gasp or make any movement or noise to suggest that he had seen anything out of the ordinary. And this stunned Sesshoumaru. "Do you want me to gasp in disgust? Or would you rather I feel sorry for you? You are my son, and have suffered worse than this at my own hands. You have always healed and moved on."

"I didn't get to heal this time," Sesshoumaru snapped as he turned back around and bent to retrieve the mask... only to find it not where he left it.

Hennyo now stood in front of him, the mask in his hands, eyes staring into Sesshoumaru's. "Didn't you? The mask helped you heal. True, you still hide behind it and true, you will never be able to see out of your right eye. But you did heal some. I don't see you pouting and feeling sorry for yourself."

"I said I'd answer questions," Sesshoumaru said, snatching the mask from his father's hands and put it back in place. "I don't remember asking for a sermon."

"Okay then," Inuyasha said, stepping a bit closer to them. "Why isn't Kikyou allowed in the village exactly? What's her beef with Kagome? And why do you hate her? You get tense around her. More tense than usual."

"Kagome's 'beef' with Kikyou is the same as mine. She hurt Kagome, nearly killed her." Wide eyes from Inuyasha and an expectant stare from Hennyo silently asked him to explain. With a small sigh, he said, "Kagome was ill a year or so ago. Kaede and I were still learning so she had me call Kikyou in. I told Kikyou what symptoms Kagome had and that she couldn't have anything with pine needles or tree syrup in it. I told her repeatedly because it's a little known fact, Kagome's allergies. But it didn't stop her from putting syrup into the medicine. It nearly killed her. Luckily, one of the first things I'd been taught was to counter the allergies and I did. Kagome's never forgotten it. She did it deliberately."

There was silence. "I'll kill her. I'll kill the-!"

"Inuyasha!" Hennyo scolded. "Watch your mouth."

"And no you won't," Sesshoumaru said. "You'll be civil to her or we won't be able to get Kaede. Whether or not we want to admit it, she is Kaede's guardian and therefore has final say in her comings and goings. Any other questions?"

"Yes," Hennyo said, knowing when to back off when it came to his sons. "You keep slipping. 'Who I've... who I _will_ fall in love with' or 'Rin tried to-' Who is this Rin? And why will you never speak of her without correcting yourself and deleting her from the conversation?"

"Rin was the first person I met," Sesshoumaru said stiffly.

"And...?" Hennyo prompted.

"And what?" Sesshoumaru snapped. "Kaede's awake. Let's go." He turned and stalked back to Kaede and Kikyou's hut. "Until Kaede awakens was the deal. She's awake now."

Hennyo and Inuyasha followed silently as Sesshoumaru led the way.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N:** Hello again everybody! You're very lucky to be hearing from me since I was almost killed today. See, my grandmother's making me take Driver's Education (even though I've been driving for two years already!) and this one dude who's in my car ran up on a curb and then proceeded to run a stop sign onto a major road and almost got hit... ON MY SIDE! _takes a deep, calming breath_ But I got home in one piece and saw my reviews! So thank you to ladyrinremix, who wrote me yesterday, and The World is a Stage, who wrote today! TWiaS: I'm not sure about those patches. Maybe you could make them and get rich! If you do, cut me in okay? LOL! And, as always, thanks to my impromptu beta-reader CreativeChilde! She's crazier than I am y'all! And _that's_ scary! Because my theripist says I should be committed... o.O


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue. Not the story characters, and not the songs. Get it. Got it? Good.

**A/N:** I don't like Kikyou. I'm a fan of Inuyasha & Kagome, and Sesshoumaru &Rin. And of course, Miroku & Sango, as if _that_ weren't already obvious. So anyways, sorry if you don't like. I like it so I wrote it this way. Go me!

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

What If?

You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give a fuck  
You can hang me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down  
pink 18 Wheeler

Chapter Six

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Kaede asked as soon as Sesshomaru walked through the door. "Kikyou says you're here to take me to her for help. What happened?"

"Sesshomaru and I were fighting," Inuyasha answered. "He transformed, I transformed. Kagome came upon us. I tried to protect her when Sesshomaru hit me, and even though I took the most of the hit, we were thrown into a tree. She hit first, followed by me. My father found her shortly after that."

"Poor child!" Kaede said, scrambling to her feet. "She must be sore indeed. I will come straight away."

"One question," Inuyasha continued. "What is this and how do I make it go away? It's annoying."

"That's two questions," Kaede said with a slight smile. "But it looks like a subdoing spell. What was going on when you got it?"

"Kagome woke, crying out in pain," Inuyasha explained. "We tried to calm her down, but us trying to make her lay down distressed her more. She muttered something, then this appeared. And when she said 'sit', it caused me to facefall into the ground. Can you make it stop or get it off?"

Kaede chukled softly. Inuyasha growled lightly. "Sorry Inuyasha, but the only one who can take off a subdoing spell is the caster. And just for future reference, Kagome doesn't like to be bothered in her sleep or when she's hurt. She makes a horrible patient. But enough, we need to get to Kagome." Kaede ran around the hut, gathering several things together before telling Sesshomaru to lead the way.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Move Miroku," Kaede instructed as she pushed past him to kneel at Kagome's side to treat her. "All of you in here is giving me a headache, so I can only imagine how Kagome feels. I don't need anything, and I'm sure you'll stay close Taro in case I do so go on and leave. Miroku, tend to your family. All of you, shoo." Everyone sat still for a moment and then did as told.

Hennyo, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru walked around the village a bit. "Would you like to know why you transformed back without Tetsuaiga, Inuyasha? Why you returned to normal as well, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said curtly. Sesshomaru simply nodded.

"Kagome means something to you," Hennyo said easily. "To Sesshomaru, she is family. As the first, or rather second, person he met he latched onto her. He was raised by her and taught by her. She took him into her home despite all that she knew of his being a demon. Inuyasha... You care for her differently don't you? It hasn't taken you long but I can already see that you long for this girl."

Inuyasha scoffed, but Sesshomaru added his two cents. "It is true Inuyasha. I have seen the way you act around her. You're not emotionless, you ask if there are ways you can help, you go out of your way to do things for her. You don't do that for anyone else. Ask Jaken. He sees it too."

"When a half-breed transforms into his demon form, his true demon form, it takes something more powerful than the most powerful magic of all to break it: love. It is so rare that a half-breed will transform into full demon, for several reasons. The demon form of a half-breed is more powerful than a normal demon of the same kind, clan, or even bloodline. Another reason is half-breeds have very good control over themselves usually, as they must at those times when they become full human.

"A demon turning into full demon rage is also rare in the fact that demons have learned self control since they had to mix with the humans. However, it is still much more common than a half-breed doing so. Inuyasha's love for Kagome as a female scared him out of his demon rage when she fainted. Sesshomaru's love for Kagome as a mother did the same," Hennyou explained carefully. "It's really quite simple."

"Is it so simple that Kagome knows?" Inuyasha asked.

"Doubtful," his father answered. "She was so out of it when I found her. And I don't know how much time had passed since she'd hit the tree. After she wakes up and stays up for a while, she might think about it enough to figure it out. Doubtful, but possible. I know nothing of the girl except what Jaken has told me in reports and you two." They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Hennyo went home the next morning to let his wife know Inuyasha was fine. He did not mention a word about Sesshomaru though. He was already getting yelled at for letting harm come to her son when she'd told him before Inuyasha left that her son had better be okay. He knew she had reason to worry, what with the way he ran off like he did. He stuck around for a few days and then decided he wanted to check up on Inuyasha again. He left AhUn with his mate and used his speed to get to the village. When he got there, a few worried glances and scared looks were all he got until he saw Sango.

"Lord Hennyo!" she called out, waving an arm over her head. She had a child wrapped up in a blanket and strapped to her back. "Lord Hennyo, we were wondering when you'd be back. Kagome woke up and stayed up last night. She has been asking for you since that seemed to be the last thing she remembered before passing out. Come, I will take you to her." She turned and walked to Kagome's hut, announcing herself as she opened the flap that covered the door.

"Hennyo!" Kagome cheered from her palate on the floor. "I'd get up to greet you, but I have two very stubborn demons who refuse to allow me more then three steps from my palate. I believe you know them?" She motioned to each of the silver haired and golden eyed demons on either side of her. "They are, after all, your sons. Do you think you could tell them that I am perfectly okay by myself?"

"Let's see," Hennyo said, crouching down to face her with a smile on his face. "What do you remember?"

"Everything. There's no need to fetch me a new name. I'm not the newest Taro, okay? Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting when Inuyasha went full demon. Sesshoumaru changed into his demon form and they fought. When Sesshoumaru made to attack me, Inuyasha moved me out of the way. When he was checking on me, Sesshoumaru kicked him, throwing both me and Inuyasha into a tree. Because I'm such a fragile human," she said, rolling her eyes, "I got hurt worse than Inuyasha, who simply got mad and went all demony again. You showed up, caught me when I fainted, and then went with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to get Kaede. Who fixed me up and now I'm fine. So, can I get up and do something? By. My. Self."

"I wouldn't suggest trying to purify anything or run after Shippou, but I think you can get up an move some," Hennyo said with a small smile. "Just don't tick Kaede off. And don't get hurt. With the murderous glares I'm getting from my sons, I would be dead in less than a second. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: calm down. She may be a human, but she is a Priestess who apparently travels across time?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru blankly for a second before turning back to Hennyo with a small, warm smile. "No offense meant, but it took Sesshoumaru forever and a day to understand it. I don't think you or Inuyasha will fare much better in this department. Just... keep with the idea that I'm not from around here, and that when I do go 'home' that I will stay for a few days at least. And my 'home' there is just as much as my 'home' here. I love both places equally."

"You should come by the palace," Inuyasha muttered. "You'd never leave once you saw my lands."

"Mine still," Hennyo said with a smile. "And Sesshoumaru's to come." Inuyasha blinked, remembering he was no longer the sole heir. Sesshoumaru wanted to growl. When would these two understand that he wasn't going back?

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N:** Is it just me, or was this chapter shorter? _looks again_ No I really do think it was shorter. But then again, I've been told by lots of people to stop thinking before I permanantly damage something. _sighs_ Oh well. Thanks to The World is a Stage for my review. Well, CreativeChilde reviewed as well, and wrote something to all of you who read this so go read the reviews for CreativeChilde's review. And no matter what she says, she IS crazier than me. Well, maybe _just as crazy as_ me. Yeah. CreativeChilde and another friend are coming over to spend the night so I'm outtie everyone! Owari! _dpa06_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue. Not the story characters, and not the songs. Get it. Got it? Good.

**A/N:** I don't like Kikyou. I'm a fan of Inuyasha & Kagome, and Sesshoumaru &Rin. And of course, Miroku & Sango, as if _that_ weren't already obvious. So anyways, sorry if you don't like. I like it so I wrote it this way. Go me!

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

What If?

This world, this world is cold  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
But we all bleed the same way that you do  
We all have the same things to go thru  
Hold on... if you feel like letting go  
Hold on... it gets better than you know  
good charlotte Hold On

Chapter Seven

Hennyo began to frequent Sesshoumaru's village. The challenge was still on for Inuyasha, and since he was there he decided to see how Inuyasha was faring himself. Jaken was still around, and Mistress still worried, but everything was progressing nicely in almost everyone's minds. Inuyasha and Kagome were steadily growing closer. Sesshoumaru was slowly accepting his heir crash-course training. Hennyo was trying to figure out a way to tell his mate that her step-son was alive after all these years.

It had been five months since Hennyo first saw the village; eight since Inuyasha Jaken had taken up temporary residence there. Two months since Inuyasha and Kagome were officially a thing; three days since Rin and Sesshoumaru talked about their future. Sesshoumaru had told her that he couldn't be with her, that it was not acceptable. She tried to argue her case with Inuyasha's heritage, but Sesshoumaru would not listen. So, it was a week after the talk that he approached Inuyasha to tell him that he would return to the palace and become heir to the Western Lands and title of Demon Lord when their father died. Inuyasha told Hennyo, who decided that Inuyasha's final test would be that night.

"Inuyasha," Hennyo summoned in front of most of the village. "You were sent from your home to learn to live outside your normal life. While here you have learned to fend for yourself during your demon times, your half-breed times, and your human times. To prove you are worthy to step foot back into your home, you will prepare a meal for the Priestess Kagome, her ex-charge Sesshoumaru, their friends Miroku, Sango, Yukiko, Hoshiko, Ichiro, Kohaku, Aneko, Kamlyn, and Shippou, your servant Jaken, and myself. By yourself. For tonight's dinner."

It didn't sound like much, but when you were one person cooking for thirteen others, four of whom were demons, then it could get a little difficult. Inuyasha nodded once and set to work immediately. Hennyo turned to Sesshoumaru and gestured toward the path leading to the river. "We should talk," he said, moving toward said path. He was followed silently. "I know this is hard for you. This was your home for nearly eighteen years. Kagome and her friends were your family. However, you know your place and have agreed to return." He stopped and turned to face his eldest. "What does Rin have to say about this?"

Sesshoumaru was not expecting the question. His normally stoic face was awash in shock. After a few seconds, he schooled his features and thought of a suitable explanation. "It is none of Rin-chan's business what this Sesshoumaru does with his personal life."

"It is when the two parties involved... are in love, Sesshoumaru," Hennyo said slowly. "It isn't hard to see when one knows what to look for. You were never very close, physically. And I did not believe what Kagome told me when she did. However, the subtle looks that were rarely passed, or the brush of hands when reaching for something. It's written in the sky if you know what to look for. Inuyasha's mother is my true mate. Just because she is human and I am demon means nothing. Inuyasha would have made a wonderful leader had we not found you."

"Yes, but now you have found me. Things are different now."

"Inuyasha has chosen a human mate, even if he has not claimed her yet. It will be the same for-"

"It is not possible," Sesshoumaru said forcefully. "And it is not a matter anyways. There is nothing besides friendship between Rin-chan and myself. It was never meant to be, Father." At this, he turned and walked back to the village. Hennyo didn't stop him; he knew there was no way to change Sesshoumaru's mind with words.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

That night, Kagome, Miroku and his family, Kohaku and his family, Shippou, Jaken, Sesshoumaru, and Hennyo sat outside around the large bonfire to await their dinner. Inuyasha made his way around the circle, giving the dishes to those of higher ranks first as was custom: Hennyo, then Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Kohaku, Sango, and Aneko. Then, their children Kamlyn, Yukiko, Hoshiko, and Ichiro were followed by Jaken. When everyone had their plates in front of them, Inuyasha sat on the outside of the circle with his simple dish of rice and gravy. Everyone ate and talked as if it were nothing out of the ordinary for them.

Some dishes, like Hennyo's and Kagome's, were intricate to show that their station was higher than that of Shippou's as a demon in the village. However, Shippou's dish was still a bit more involved than Mirkou, who was head of his house. Kamlyn, Yukiko, Ichiro, and Jaken's were the least difficult since they were the youngest or, in Jaken's case, a servant. At the end of the meal, it was a unanimous decision that the meal was excellent and Inuyasha had passed the test set by his father. Kagome rewarded him with a kiss and then helped him to pick up and wash the dishes. The next day, Inuyasha would travel home with his father and brother.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Mistress!" Jaken called out. "Mistress! Masters have returned home!"

Hennyo's mate made herself presentable and then went to the doorway to meet her mate and son... only to find another with them. Her breath caught in her throat; her heart stopped beating. They had come close enough in the time it took her to get to the door to come close enough for her to see clearly. _Sesshoumaru!_ That thought alone sent her body into motion. She flew out of the entry and ran toward her step-son, tears streaming down her face. A small falter in his step was the only sign as Sesshoumaru showed off his unease. "Sesshoumaru!" she wailed, throwing herself in his arms. "Where...! How...! I thought you were dead! Oh, thank the gods!" She cried into his chest, hugging him to her tightly.

"Mother," Inuyasha urged quietly. "Mother, please, Sesshoumaru is still not quite used to us. I think you're scaring him more than he'll ever admit."

"Don't give me that!" she chided in mock anger. "I haven't seen my step-son in seventeen years. If I want to make a fool of myself by flinging myself at him bodily then I will. Last time I checked, I was Mistress here, not you. Oh it is so good to have you home Sesshoumaru. You must tell me all about your life, where you've been, why you didn't come home!"

"Well, it's nice to see you too, love," Hennyo said, bending to kiss her cheek with a smile. "Inuyasha found him the night he left eight months ago. Sesshoumaru had amnesia and didn't remember. The village where they've been staying took Sesshoumaru in and named him Taro, in honor of his being my first son," he explained as he gently steered his mate inside with his sons following silently. "Only the Priestess knew of his heritage, and she is truly sorry she did not return him at once. For the last sixteen years, she raised him and taught him everything he'd ever need to know. He was attacked that night he disappeared, which is why he wears the mask. I'm sure he'll tell you anything you want to know after he reacquaints himself with his home. Inuyasha, show Sesshoumaru to his room. Jaken, something to drink for the Mistress and myself in our chambers please."

"Of course Master Hennyo," Jaken said with a bow. He turned to Sesshoumaru. "It is good to see you within these walls once more Master Sesshoumaru.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

While Sesshoumaru got used to palace life once more, Inuyasha traveled back and forth to Kagome's village to see... his friends. (A/N: scoffs Yeah, and I'm the queen of England.) One day, while there, he saw Kagome talking to some men about something or other. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. It was a common practice between them. However, the blade he found at his throat was not common. Inuyasha found himself backed against a tree while Kagome held a knife to his jugular. _No, not Kagome_, he finally realized. _What was her name? Kikyou! This is Kikyou._

"Don't touch me, filthy demon," she seethed. After a second, her eyes widened fractionally, and a sinister smile spread across her face. "Not such a filthy demon after all. Worse: a half-breed. Inuyasha, was it? Where's 'daddy'? He not here to save you?"

"I don't need to be saved from the likes of you," Inuyasha growled.

"Why did you touch me like that? I've never allowed anyone to touch me like that and live. One would think..." she trailed off. "Surely you're jesting. Kagome? You must have thought I was that child. It would figure such an unworthy holder of power would fall in love with a piece of garbage like you: a half-breed."

"At least his blood has the best of both worlds," Kagome said. She stood with her feet spread apart slightly, weight centered on her left leg with both fists on her hips. And a scowl that would make Sesshoumaru shrink into the shadows. "You have no excuse Kikyou. Why are you in my village? You're not allowed here."

"I came to see Taro. Oh, I'm sorry. It's Sesshoumaru now, isn't it? But I've been told that he's gone. What's wrong Kagome? Since Sesshoumaru wouldn't have you now you're trying to get the second rate Inuyasha?" Kikyou goaded. "Sesshoumaru didn't think you were good enough, so you're going to settle for something as... _tainted_, as a half-breed?"

"You just can't face the truth, can you Kikyou?" Kagome answered. "Sesshoumaru didn't want you, so you're out to make sure no one wants me because you have it stuck in that pebble sized brain of yours that he wanted me. Well, let me set the story straight: Sesshoumaru never wanted me. He never wanted you. What he wanted, was to be left alone. And now, he's got that chance. Kindly release Inuyasha so I may see why he is here. Oh, and leave. You're not welcome here. In any way shape or form."

Kikyou sneered and walked off. Kagome knew better than to think she was really leaving. "Kagome, I am terribly sorry. I thought she was you, but I must have been stupid to ever get the two of you mixed up. I mean, your scent is nothing like hers. I just-"

"Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted, "shut up." She moved up to her tiptoes and kissed his chastely on the lips in a quick peck. "Come on. Ichiro is just getting over a cold. I need to go see if he's okay." They went to Miroku's house to see how the infant was doing. Kagome was called away to a nearby hamlet to deliver a child; Inuyasha stayed behind to wait for her. He was sitting by the river playing with fish when he heard footsteps. They were quiet and cautious: young demon, a priestess or priest, or someone used to being quiet. _Kagome_, Inuyasha smiled. He whirled around to catch her by surprise only to see that it wasn't Kagome. Again.

"Fancy finding you way out here," Kikyou purred.

"What do you want Kikyou," Inuyasha growled.

"To apologize." Inuyasha shock was tangible. "I have no right to treat you the way I have been. Just because you're a half-breed doesn't mean anything other than your occasion transformation and otherwise unhuman abilities. I was looking for you to say I'm sorry. Maybe we could be friends?" She held out her hand in a way she'd seen Kagome seal agreements with others. When Inuyasha finally shook her hand, she gripped his tightly and pulled him closer to her.

"What are you-?"

"Or maybe," she said low, "we could be more." She hooked one hand behind his neck and pulled him closer to her slowly, giving him unlimited chances to pull away. But he made no move, and soon the two were kissing. Neither seemed to hear the brush being trampled as footsteps made their way closer to them. Neither seemed to care that everyone knew Kikyou wasn't supposed to be there, or that Inuyasha and Kagome were a thing. And neither seemed to hear the voice that was talking.

"That couldn't have gone better if I had planned it. I can't wait to tell Inuyasha about it," Kagome trilled happily. "I think he'll be happy for me. I-" She froze in her tracks. There, not ten meters in front of her, was Inuyasha... and Kikyou. Kissing. Inuyasha was _kissing_ Kikyou. Kikyou! "What... the...? What is going on here!" she practically shrieked. She began to hyperventilate a little. The two figures jumped apart; well, Inuyasha jumped away from Kikyou.

"Kagome!" he yelped. "I... This... You... This isn't what it looks like," he tried.

"Oh," Kagome breathed. "So, you weren't kissing Kikyou?"

Inuyasha's look said it all.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, eyes on her feet, "go home. And don't come back here." She turned to return to the village, but Inuyasha made to stop her. "Sit!" she yelled, and ran back into town. She was sobbing the moment she burst through the tree line. "Sango!" she sobbed, stopping before the woman, "don't let Inuyasha come here. Tell him to go home or I'll purify and subdue his butt." She didn't wait for a response, just turned and ran into her hut. Kirara came in moments later and heard Kagome's story. She stayed just outside the door to ward off Inuyasha should he get past Sango.

And he tried. He really did. But a few good sits from the resident Priestess had him walking home with his proverbial tail between his legs.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N:** Translations: Yukiko- snow child; Hoshiko- star child; Ichiro- first son; Kamlyn- variant of Lord

Thanks to my impromptu beta-reader CreativeChilde. She is sitting right next to me right now because we just got back from celebrating and stuff. We went to a museum thingy in the city where we live and then to Hard Rock Cafe where my grandmother TRIED to embarrass me by getting me in front of the whole restaurant so they could sing to me and give me a sundae. And then CreativeChilde, my friend 'Turtle', and myself shared the sundae because 'Turtle' and I weren't hungry to begin with, and CreativeChilde was there. So... yeah. Oh. My g-mom: shetried to embarrass me, tried... and failed. So, reviewers! There's The World is a Stage! Love you, as always! Keep working on thsoe patches. SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: my newest reviewer. Thank you, and I update EVERY DAY! w00t! And last, but not least, ladyrinremix: I think Rin came in in this chapter. _goes to look and then gasps_ Rin isn't introduced into reality until Chapter Nine! And there are only ten chapters in all! _dies of shock, is revived, and continues A/N-ing_ Did that make sense? Good if it did, too bad if it did not. Okies, I must go now because 'Turtle' wants to watch a movie and we're holding ehr up. _dpa06_


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue. Not the story characters, and not the songs. Get it. Got it? Good.

**A/N:** I don't like Kikyou. I'm a fan of Inuyasha & Kagome, and Sesshoumaru &Rin. And of course, Miroku & Sango, as if _that_ weren't already obvious. So anyways, sorry if you don't like. I like it so I wrote it this way. Go me!

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

What If?

You're gone away  
I'm left alone  
A part of me is gone  
And I'm not moving on  
So wait for me  
I know the day will come  
I'll meet you there  
No matter where life takes me to  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I need you here  
I'll meet you there  
I wish I could have told you  
The words I kept inside  
But now I guess it's just too late  
So many things  
Remind me of you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I miss you  
simple plan Meet You There

Chapter Eight

Inuyasha locked himself in his room at his home for more than a week. He refused to leave it for anything: not for meals, not for his mother, not to hunt, not to see sunlight! Sesshoumaru knew what had happened because he had gone back to the village to get the story. After Kagome tried to sit him a few times, he finally got her to tell him. And then he tried to convince her to talk to Inuyasha; that this was hurting him as much as it was her. Kagome just told Sesshoumaru to leave.

So he did. But he didn't go home. No, this demon went to the source of the problem: Kikyou herself. He ran at top speed to Kikyou's village and without stopping, grabbed her arm and carried her with him away from the village where he stopped suddenly and watched her fall on the ground. She sputtered a bit, outraged at the way she was being treated. And when she saw who it was, she cursed a little more and then smiled evilly. Sesshoumaru wanted to slap the expression off her smug face.

"Fix it," he commanded.

"No," Kikyou said. "I can't. Kagome wouldn't believe me. And anyways, who said I would apologize? Ever? Nope, you're stuck with what's going on."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red. He took one step closer to her and lowered his voice. "I just met my brother, and I will not see him hurt. I have known Kagome for nearly two decades, and I would kill anyone who dared to hurt her. They love each other, and you _will_ fix it. Starting now." He growled out the last word, grabbed her arm, and sprinted back to Kagome's village. Once there, he unceremoniously flung her on Kagome's front porch. "Tell her."

Kikyou huffed; Kagome started sputtering about Kikyou being in her village. After a few moments of Kikyou fixing herself into a proper position, she looked at Kagome. "Look, there's nothing between the half-breed and myself. I was trying to make you angry and destroy your life. And it worked." A warning growl from Sesshoumaru wiped the smirk off her face. "There's nothing going on between us. And I know you don't want to take my word for it. So, look at it this way: would Sesshoumaru be making a big deal of it if it weren't true?"

Kagome stopped. It was true, Sesshoumaru _wouldn't_ be making a fuss over nothing.

_Maybe... _

_No! I can't put myself through the hurt again. It's best to just let Kikyou have him now and be done with it_, she told herself.

_But Kikyou doesn't want him_, the voice reasoned. _She said so herself. Sesshoumaru, remember?_

_But, what if Inuyasha wants Kikyou? What if he was just with me because we look so much alike? What if-?_

_What if, what if, what if! What if the world were square and Sesshoumaru were your brother? Who cares!_

_I... I can't put myself through that again_, Kagome said, mentally putting her foot down.

_Yes you can_, the voice retorted. _And you would if it meant you could be with him a little bit longer. Because the truth is, you love him. And you know it. And it scares you._

"It does not scare me!" she said out loud. When she realized she had, she blushed and looked at her feet. "I mean, Inuyasha... I..." She looked up, schooling her features. "Kikyou, get out of my village and don't return. I need to be able to help my people without the fear of you trying to kill me again. Manzo, Miroku, could you see Kikyou out of the village boundaries? Thank you." She waited until they were out of hearing range, a silent nod from Sesshoumaru her sign. "And you, you will take me to your palace so that I may talk to Inuyasha. Immediately." It would be the only person Sesshoumaru would take an order from.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Inuyasha, please come out," Inuyasha's mother pleaded. "You haven't eaten in days. Even for someone with demon blood this isn't good. I know you were treated well outside these walls, but you're still worrying me. And even if your father won't say anything I know he's worried too. Sesshoumaru... I can't say anything for him because of how little I know him and because he's not here. He disappeared this morning. It worries me that he left so soon after coming back. But please, please come out for something. Anything!"

"I think he'll come out for me," Kagome said quietly. The woman in front of her whirled around, ready to lay into a servant who dare speak out of turn or an outsider who somehow got into the palace. When she saw that Sesshoumaru was with the woman, she stopped herself. "My name is Kagome, ma'am," she said with a curtsey of sorts before raising herself up straight once more. "I took care of Sesshoumaru for sixteen years and Inuyasha for eight months. I... I believe I am the cause of this."

"No you're not," Sesshoumaru hissed. "He did it himself. You're just here to get him out of it."

"Shut up Sesshoumaru," Kagome said. She took a few steps forward closer to the doors. "May I?" Totally speechless and without a reason to decline, she stepped away from the door to allow the Kagome girl access to her son's rooms. "Inuyasha?" she said quietly. "Inuyasha, it's Kagome. Please open the door. I want to talk to you."

"Open it yourself," came his voice.

"I can't. I'm human. It's too heavy for me."

"Sorry. Didn't think you'd want to see a dirty half-breed."

"Inuyasha! That's not fair! I never said anything of the sort! You're getting me confused with Kikyou and I don't enjoy the confusion on your behalf! Open the door right now or I'll get Sesshoumaru to break them down!"

"Try and make him!" Inuyasha retorted. He knew he was simply digging a bigger hole for himself. But he knew there was no way Kagome would take him back after what he'd done. "Sesshoumaru hasn't done what anyone's told him since he was born!"

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, turning to the older demon, "if you'd be so kind..."

Sesshoumaru walked up to the door and tapped on it three times. "I'm breaking the door down if you don't open it now Inuyasha," he warned. He waited a few moments to see if Inuyasha would comply. When there was no noise within, he took a step back and rammed into the door with his shoulder. The heavy door fell with a sickening _boom!_. Kagome nodded her thanks and entered the pitch black room.

"See? I told you," she said, tryign to see Inuyasha within.

"I can't believe you-"

"What is going on here!" Hennyo roared. He was standing in the doorway, looking at everyone in anger and shock. "I was having a meeting with a Northern dignitary when I feel my entire home shake and shudder!"

"You have my apologies Hennyo," Kagome apologized, "but Inuyasha would not open the door so I asked Sesshoumaru to knock it down. I could not get in otherwise."

"Oh, Kagome. You're here to make Inuyasha realize what an idiot he's been, then?" Kagome nodded. "Okay, just don't knock down anything else. Hit him, or something." He gave a smile before leaving once more, taking his mate with him to explain everything in more details.

"Inuyasha, do you like Kikyou?" Kagome asked, finally being able to see Inuyasha's outline. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open a little more before he snapped it shut and went back to his bed. "Inuyasha! Answer me or I will walk out that door and _never_ return! You owe me that much." It was silent for a moment. "Okay then. If you're willing to throw away a possible future then I will leave and continue on with my life. Sesshoumaru, could you-?"

"Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, jumping off his bed. "I don't love Kikyou. I don't even like the... the... _wench_! She..." Here, he stopped and his cheeks flooded with color. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and just looked at him. "I only kissed her because she reminds me of you," he said quietly, his face going from red to scarlet. "I don't know why I did it, I really don't. It just happened. I mean, I was-"

"Inuyasha, do you love me?"

Inuyasha's scarlet blush got even deeper, if that was even possible. He nodded, then realized that because it was so dark in his room she couldn't see the movement. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru took this as his exit cue and left the scene he had been watching. Getting Kagome to his brother had been his job. "I... Yes, I do," he finally said just loud enough for her to hear. "I think I always have. Father said you were the reason I snapped out of my demon rage, that half-breeds only do that when it's someone they love. I..." he looked up at her. "I do love you Kagome."

Kagome smiled and walked into the room so she stood before him. "And I love you Inuyasha. I have for a long time now. Seeing you kiss Kikyou... tore my heart to pieces. Knowing that you didn't mean it puts them back together again so it doesn't hurt." She raised up on tip toe and kissed him then, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. After a few moments, Kagome sighed and rested her head on his chest. "Now, that's it for our relationship. One down, one to go. We have to get Rin and Sesshoumaru together. They love each other more than we do I think."

"Maybe, but Sesshoumaru will never go for it. He was taught by Father and then you that demons and humans weren't supposed to mate; that their offspring weren't accepted by either side," Inuyasha murmured into her hair. "How do you purpose this idea of yours?"

"Get Rin here like Sesshoumaru did for us," Kagome said, pulling away. "Come on. We'll have to act fast before Sesshoumaru convinces himself that it's hopeless." Inuyasha and Kagome left the palace hand in hand.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N:** DIE KIKYOU, DIE! _heaves a sigh and calm down_ As always, thank you CreativeChilde for a much welcome impromptu beta-reading. Not usually necessary, and my point was proved by the lack of mistakes. Or at least a reduced number of them. Also, thanks to my reviewers! The World is a Stage: I am sorry, but there really are only 10 chapters. I made sure to completely write this one out before I started posting or it would end up like reincarnation where I post as soon as I am done writing. Besides, I've also been given permission to update, recreate, vamp, adn write on Romeo and Juliet Inuyasha Style by Turtle. I've already gone through Shakespeare's version and wrote the basics of the story, found characters for each of the people, and started writing some. However, seeing as how it IS Turtle's story, it will be a Kikyou&Inuyasha story. I want to apologize to Shakespeare and any TRUE Shakespeare fans because I am going to butcher Romeo and Juliet in order to make it work to mine and Turtle's likings. Gomen gomen gomen! Also, to ladyrinremix: Rin takes over chapter 9. Is that better! I love Rin as well. Rin and Sesshoumaru are my favorite straight couple in Inuyasha. Followed by Miroku and Sango. THEN is Inuyasha and Kagome. Weird, huh? Anywho! That's enough for today. Thanks to all the readers who don't review, even though I'd love you more if you did. And thanks to those who will read this after I've stopped updating. You rock as well! dpa06


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue. Not the story characters, and not the songs. Get it. Got it? Good.

**A/N:** I don't like Kikyou. I'm a fan of Inuyasha & Kagome, and Sesshoumaru &Rin. And of course, Miroku & Sango, as if _that_ weren't already obvious. So anyways, sorry if you don't like. I like it so I wrote it this way. Go me!

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

What If?

Trust me  
There's no need to fear  
Everyone's here  
Waiting for you to finally be one of us  
Come down  
You may be full of fear  
But you'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
three days grace Let You Down

Chapter Nine

"Kagome-sama!" a voice called out as she and Inuyasha walked into the village once more. The evening was coming on fast. "Kagome-sama! Kohana-sama is giving birth! She needs you!"

"Oh God! Inuyasha, get me some water and lots of cloths at that hut there!" she yelled, pointing and running at the same time. Inuyasha dashed to Kagome's hut, grabbed a basin, and ran to the river. When he got back to the hut Kagome had pointed to, he left it outside the door. "It's okay Kohana," Kagome was coaxing. "Everything will be fine. I want you to talk to me, okay? Tell me about your day."

There were a few shuddering breaths taken before a cracked voice began to speak. "I woke up, like normal, with my back hurting a little more then usual. But I thought it was because I had worked in the garden yesterday. Owe! And then I fixed breakfast for Ken'ichi before he went to work in the fields. Akina and Cho, my daughters, were up shortly after he left. They woke Kazuo with their playing at the table so I went to tend to him. Oh! That hurts!"

"It's okay," Kagome coaxed again. "Just keep talking and breathing. Inuyasha! Cloths!" Inuyasha sprinted back to Kagome's hut and came back, placing them just inside the door. "I'll need you to help me," she said, not interrupting to woman's talking.

"And then, Akina took her younger brother and sister to the river to wash while I did the dishes after lunch. I thought it was weird the way my stomach started hurting, but I thought it was the food I'd eaten. Cho was complaining about being hungry so I didn't wait as long as I normally do for the rice to boil. So when they got back not... two hours ago at the most, I started making ready for dinner. Ken'ichi would be home soon and I wanted dinner on the table. And since it's nearing the end of the planting season, I thought it would be nice to have something- Owe! Something, nice for a change. When I was starting to get all the ingredients I'd need, my stomach cramped painfully and I fell to my knees. I was unable to move. That's when Suki-chan found me and sent Taka-chan after my children. They are at her house. Ken'ichi came home shortly before you got here. Oh!"

"It's okay Kohana," Kagome soothed. "You'll be just fine. You've been through this three times before so there isn't anything I need to explain to you. Just breathe and it'll be over before you know it."

"There's something different about it this time," Kohana said, blinking some sweat from her eyes. "It's too early for it to come. There's still another two moons to go. There's supposed to be nine; there's only been seven. Kagome, does this mean my child will be hurt? Will it be okay?"

"You'll be fine Kohana," she answered, not wanting to give the woman false hopes. If it was two months early then it was a premature birth. And with what she had to work with in this time period, it probably wouldn't survive. "I need that water Inuyasha. Can you-? Oh no! Inuyasha, it's new moon! You're hair..."

Inuyasha looked down into the basin of water he was holding to see his reflection. Sure enough, he was human once more. "Crap," he muttered. "Here. I'll be outside."

"No! I need your help!" Kagome insisted. "Usually Sesshoumaru would help but he's not here so you'll have to. And since you're human it'll be easier. No inhuman hearing to have to deal with or demon crazes over blood. Just do exactly as I tell you as quickly as possibly, okay? Kohana. Kohana, can you hear me? Okay, concentrate on me. I need you to breathe as steadily as possible. And just like with your other three births, I want you to push when I tell you to. Inuyasha's going to help and he'll be just as good as Sesshoumaru. You're going to be okay."

"What about my baby?"

"You'll doing good," Kagome said, shifting around the question. "Now, you're going to feel a little pressure here." Kohana winced at the pain, but kept breathing as instructed. "Now, give me a nice solid push." Kohana did, but nothing happened. "You're doing fine. Breathe for me. Okay, now push again." This time did some good. "One more, and we'll have your baby," Kagome encouraged. One more push and a screaming new life form graced the world. Kagome handed it to Inuyasha, who had a towel spread over his hands. "Clean him up," she instructed before turning back to Kohana. She cut the cord to the little boy before getting ready for the afterbirth. "It's a boy, Kohana. You're almost done now. Almost- Holy cow! You're having twins!"

"What!" Ken'ichi yelled, grasping his wife's hand tighter. "Kohana, sweet, you'll be okay."

"You try giving birth!" Kohana breathed out on a cry of pain.

"Push, Kohana!" Kagome instructed. "Ken'ichi, get a towel like Inuyasha had and get ready for the second child. Inuyasha can't hold both of them. Suki, get blankets to cover Kohana up. She'll need to keep as much of her body heat as possible, especially after twins. Push, Kohana, push!"

Kohana pushed, and her third son was born. Kagome gave the boy to his father and then cut the second cord. She coaxed Kohana through the afterbirth that would surely come this time and then started cleaning everybody up. Kohana first, then wrapping her up snuggly. Her first son was hard as he was squirming all over the place, trying to get out of Inuyasha's arms. She handed the boy to Kohana before taking the second one from Ken'ichi and doing the same thing as she had just done. She instructed Inuyasha to go wash up in the river and shooed everyone who wasn't a Kohana, Ken'ichi, or the newborns out of the hut.

"What will you name them?" Kagome asked quietly when the boys had stopped screaming since they were being fed. She wiped her hands on a couple of towels, using some of the water in the basin to help her.

"Jiro," Ken'ichi answered touching the first one's head, "meaning second son, and Sachio, meaning fortunately born," he finished, touching the second one's head. "My boys."

"_Our_ boys, Ken'ichi, _our _boys," Kohana said tiredly. "What are we going to do with five children?"

"Raise them and kick them out quickly," he answered on a chuckle. "You should rest, love."

"Yes. _Lots_ of rest," Kagome agreed. "Twins are hard on anyone, especially when it's unknown like this. I will check on you tomorrow. Don't get out of bed. Good night. Inuyasha?" she asked, once she'd gotten outside. "Inuyasha, are you out here?"

"Women put themselves through that?" he asked on a shudder. "They willingly go through that? Multiple times? For what purpose!"

"Love," she answered. "Come with me. We need to work on getting Rin and Sesshoumaru together. We can't just drag her to the palace like Sesshoumaru practically did me." They walked into Kagome's hut and planned for an hour or two before going to sleep.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Rin! Rin!" Inuyasha called, running through the fields toward the river where she was washing her family's clothing. "Rin, I need you to come with me. Sesshoumaru is sick and he's asking for you. I came to get you last night, but it was a new moon and there was a birth Kagome had to help with."

"Yes, Kohana and Ken'ichi. Of course I will come!" She turned to a younger girl who was a few feet away from her on the opposite side of the river. "Aki! Finish the clothes and go home. Tell Mama that I went with Inuyasha to see Sesshoumaru who is sick. I will be back by tomorrow, I promise! Let's go!" She started running toward the path out of town when Inuyasha picked her up and placed her on his back. They met Kagome along the path and Inuyasha picked her up bridal style to carry her all the way as well.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Inuyasha is coming," Sesshoumaru told his father. "He has Kagome and... someone else with him. It's-" He froze, knowing that scent better than his own. "Why would he...?" He stood and was gone, standing at the front door as fast as his demon abilities would allow him. "Inuyasha, why is she here?" he asked when they stood before him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You shouldn't be out of bed! Get back inside this instant!" Rin chided, pushing him through the front doors and into the palace. Nevermind that she was human and he was a demon heir. Nevermind that she, as a human, was outnumbered by the number of demons that now stood around her. "Where is your room? You should be lying down, not running about as you are. I don't care who you are. Getting sick is nothing to be flippant about and as a semi-healer you should know that! Now, march!"

"Rin, Rin listen to me. Would you- Stop that! Rin! Stop!" he yelled, finally getting her attention. "I'm not sick in any way, shape, or form. Demons don't get sick. We're too strong to do something like that. Why would you think I was sick?" As soon as he asked the question he knew the answer. Inuyasha and Kagome were standing close by, small smirks on their faces. "I can't believe you two. Get her back to the village before someone wonders where she's gone to and they send out a search party. Now."

"They know where she is," Kagome answered.

"And she's not leaving until you admit that you love her and she admits it in return and you both agree to get married and have lots of pups that will annoy me and Mother and Father 'til our deaths in many, many years, and-" That was all he got to say as Sesshoumaru's fist closed about his throat, stopping all air and noises.

"Don't say another word," he seethed. "My personal life is none of your concern."

"It is when he's your brother!" Kagome shouted, trying to pry his fingers off Inuyasha's throat. "You're going to kill him!" she said, trying harder now.

"That's the point," Sesshoumaru growled. "He brings Rin here, says these things about us, embarrasses me _and_ her to no ends, and then expects me to just sit here and do nothing? He really is an idiot."

"We... were... just..." Inuyasha squeaked out, "try... ing... to... h-help!"

"Don't deny it Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, flashing her eyes toward Rin. "You love her."

"Kagome! Just because you took me in and took care of me doesn't mean I won't place you in the same position as Inuyasha. He's my brother and-"

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin cut in. "Is it true?"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, dropping a sputtering Inuyasha as he did. His emotionless mask was long gone, and his eyes and mouth were wide open. His mouth gaped like a fish for a moment without any noise.

"Well?" she tried again. "Is it? Do you love me? Because I like you. A lot. I don't know if it's love because I've never been in love before. But it might be." Her eyes were averted now, not looking at the demon in front of her. "I mean, if you don't like me it's okay. Because you told me before that demons and humans weren't supposed to be together and-"

"That's not true!" Inuyasha rasped, one hand still at his throat as he reclined on the floor. "My mother's a human and our father's a demon. I'm perfectly fine! Demons and humans _can_ be together! Especially if the demon is royalty, hint hint Sesshoumaru, and can tell anyone who tries to say anything about it to shut their traps. I still have respect, don't I?"

"You did until you let this happen," Sesshoumaru hissed. "It's not that I don't like you Rin," he said quietly, "it's that no matter what Inuyasha says or what's happened in the past, I won't have my pups ridiculed because they are supposedly weaker than someone with both parents demon."

"So I'm not good enough for you?" Rin asked, a single tear making its trek down her cheek.

"No! Gods, no!" Sesshoumaru said, looking at her and catching the tear on a claw. "You're perfect, and you'll make someone very happy one day. But, I won't have you ridiculed because you thought you liked a demon. I-"

"You can't tell me who to and not to like Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled. "I will fall in or out of love with whomever I please and if that doesn't suit you then that's just tough because I happen to love you! Okay! Not my fault; my heart doesn't listen to my brain! And yours doesn't either! Inuyasha and Kagome say that you like me, maybe even love me. So, is it true? Or are they lying?"

"I... They... It's just not done this way!"

"Then how is it done, Sesshoumaru? For humans you ask my father if you can court me and then take me on moonlit walks and buy me flowers and such. I don't know how demons do it. Is it different? Or is that you don't love me? It's really a simply question, Sesshoumaru. Do you or don't you love me? Answer the question. And then, if you still want me to leave-" Rin said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No I don't want you to leave!" Sesshoumaru said, moving in front of the door. "I want you to stay always, to live here, with me forever. I _want_ to love you, to have you. But I _can't_?"

"Why not?" Four heads turned toward the new voice to see Hennyo and his mate standing not too far away. "I married a human. I had a half-breed pup. No one can say anything because you are the demon lord to follow me. You train your pups to be just as strong and they will not need to defend themselves either. No one questions Inuyasha because he is strong enough to lead."

Rin blushed as she realized they were already discussing their children when Sesshoumaru still hadn't even said if he loved her or not. "Look," she whispered, "I can tell you don't love me so I will leave and we will get on with our lives, okay Sesshoumaru? I'm sorry I've embarrassed you. And... I'll see you around sometime I guess." She moved tow alk around Sesshoumaru to go out the door when she found herself in Sesshoumaru's arms being kissed. After a few moments, she responded in the same manner.

After breaking apart, Sesshoumaru whispered, "I couldn't say it, but I know it's true. I love you Rin."

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N: **Translations: Akina- spring flower; Cho- butterfly; Kazuo- man of peace; Jiro- second son; Sachio- fortunately born; Aki- born in Autumn

Here it is! This si what everyone's been waiting for: RIN-CHAN! And a cheesy love ending. All together now: Aaaahhhh! _takes a deep breath_ Thank you CreativeChilde for the impromptu beta-reading. I dedicate this chapter to you Rin-chan. Did all of you not know that CreativeChilde's real name si Rin-chan? Well, it's not but that's what I call her. No reviews for the last chapter yet. that's okay; I knwo you're all dying for this one. Wait, is that the right dying? Maybe it should be dieing... Is that even a word? _sighs_ Oh well. See you all tomorrow with the final installment of What If...?! _dpa06_


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue. Not the story characters, and not the songs. Get it. Got it? Good.

**A/N: **I don't like Kikyou. I'm a fan of Inuyasha & Kagome, and Sesshoumaru &Rin. And of course, Miroku & Sango, as if that weren't already obvious. So anyways, sorry if you don't like. I like it so I wrote it this way. Go me!

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

What If?

It's a chance to change for better  
It's a life that lives to tell  
When the chance comes  
Who will take it  
I will

How long will the world wander  
And empty hearts long to find  
Come see where the cup runs over  
Here in the fulness of times

It's a day of discovery  
It's a time with truth revealed  
When the call comes  
Who will answer  
I will

It's been a long time coming  
With not much left to go  
It's my time to tell it  
I want to live to let them know  
greg simpson Fulness of Time from the We Believe EFY 2002 Soundtrack

Chapter Ten

Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, was doing something no one would have ever expected any demon, especially a demon lord, to do: he was playing hide and seek with children. Well, they were his children and nieces and nephews. There were seven children in all: four were Inuyasha's and Kagome's; three were Sesshoumaru and Rin's. There were five boys and two girls among the trees, bushes, and tall grasses. There was one set of triplets, something no one had expected, and all three were Inuyasha and Kagome's. Their names were Natsuko and Kameko for the girls and Mareo for the boy, in that order. Yasuo, their youngest, was also a boy. Raidon, Kaemon, and Toshiro were all born separately to Sesshoumaru and Rin. All were boys.

Sesshoumaru hunted for the seven children, two half-breeds, and Priestess while Rin stayed near the house: she was pregnant again. And she swore that if it wasn't a girl this time, she was leaving Sesshoumaru. Jaken brought some food out to his Mistress Rin while the others played. They had spent most of the morning training so Sesshoumaru had wanted to blow off a little steam. He vowed things would not happen the way they had for him and Inuyasha. The second half-breed happened to be Inuyasha's sister, and Sesshoumaru's half-sister: Caley. Just after Inuyasha and Kagome's and Sesshoumaru and Rin's weddings (because both had a human wedding for the sake of their mates), Inuyasha's mother found out she was pregnant again. Caley came along shortly after.

One would think she and Inuyasha were twins: long silver hair, amber eyes, a temper shorter than the hair on Jaken's head. But, she had a passion for the simple things in life Inuyasha did not. She was about the same age as some of her nieces and nephews, but it didn't matter; she thought of Sesshoumaru and Rin as more of a father and mother, and Inuyasha and Kagome as an uncle and aunt, than anything else. Hennyo had joined Sesshoumaru's mother in dieing in battle to defend his honor. What with the bond between him and his mate (explained here in a minute), she followed shortly after. Sesshoumaru and Rin raised Caley as their own in a way, being sure to let her know just who she was. She too was hiding among the branches of a nearby tree, waiting to be found.

Rin gave birth to twin girls: Aiko and Kumiko. Kagome and Sesshoumaru coaxed her through it and were shocked into happiness when they realized it was twins. Both girls were strong and healthy. And Rin finally had her daughters. They would grow up with their brothers and aunt, learning to fight and defend themselves alongside their cousins at the palace.

A new procedure had been found that would allow Kagome and Rin to live as long as their husbands. Before Hennyo died, he told Sesshoumaru of it for he had used it on Inuyasha's mother. If each mate in a demon/human, demon/half-breed, or half-breed/human relationship marks their mate, a bite mark at the juncture of the neck and shoulder enough to bleed on each participant, then the exchange of blood allows several things to happen: one is allowing the weaker of the two to live longer and healthier; another is now the two were joined mentally and spiritually. One could think something to the other, or one could be in pain and the other will know about it.

When Sesshoumaru found this out from his father, he had gone to Rin immediately to ask her opinion in the matter. She was only too thrilled to be able to live as long as her mate did. She knew it was one of the reasons he hadn't wanted to get involved with her in the first place. Once decided it would be done, they traveled to Inuyasha and Kagome's village to tell them of the news. Although Inuyasha was not a demon, he would still outlive Kagome. They, too, were thrilled at the news and agreed they would do it. That night, two couples marked their mates. And that night, their first children were conceived as well.

Kagome had all four children in the feudal era with Inuyasha for two reasons. One, she had decided to live there with Inuyasha. Two, there would be no way to explain to a doctor in her time why her child was a half-breed, if it was. Since Inuyasha was one-half human and one-half demon, there was no guarantee about which half would bond with Kagome to produce their children. All four were born half-breeds, but some more than others. Natsuko looked almost exactly like her mother, except for the amber eyes. Kameko was a female Inuyasha, no doubt about that. Mareo, the first boy, was an equal mix of the two with silver hair and blue eyes. Yasuo, born two years later, may have looked like Inuyasha, but was Kagome's little boy.

There was much concern at Yasuo's birth. When he was born, he did not make a sound and this worried Kagome who had delivered many children. Every single one came out screaming or at least crying. Yasuo didn't even coo. She was worried, but Sesshoumaru and Kaede assured her that everything was fine, that her child was one hundred percent healthy. Kagome was happy that her child was okay, but worried that he would make a noise. It would be four days before he would make any. Kagome got up, leaving Yasuo in his nest on the bed asleep, to check on her triplets. As soon as she walked into the hallway at Sesshoumaru's and shut the door, Yasuo began screaming at the top of his lungs. Kagome quickly opened the door to see what was wrong, and Yasuo stopped screaming.

Sesshoumaru and Rin's children would all be half-breeds, which was okay with both of them. Their first, Raidon, would be Heir to the Western Lands when Sesshoumaru passed on. He was given the name Raidon for his thunderous yell and temper. However, training between Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome would calm that down real quick. Kaemon, the second child, was a bit more like Rin in personality in that he was always trying to help someone. Same with Toshiro; only he was a very intelligent child, er pup, from the very beginning. All three looked just like Sesshoumaru, except Toshiro who had one amber eye and one brown one.

Aiko and Kumiko, Rin's twin girls, came along a year after Toshiro with much happiness for their arrival. Twins were unexpected, but Rin wasn't going to complain. After three boys, it would be an easy birth and a much welcome relief from all the males in the house. Rin made sure that, when they were old enough, Sesshoumaru would train them just like he trained their sons, sister, nieces, and nephews.

When naming a child, you name it at or near birth. When naming a _pup_, the name is not given until six months have passed to be sure that the child will make it. Especially any half-breeds because they are susceptible to illnesses and attacks by other demons because of their human blood at this time. When all ten pups reached the six month mark, both sets of parents were thrilled and happily gave names. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha decided on Caley's name together. All would grow up well taught and well loved as they should be.

Things had never been so good and happy at the Western Palace of the Demon Lord.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N: **Here are the main pairings and children/pups:

Hennyo and 1st mate (not named in this story)- Sesshoumaru  
Hennyo & 2nd mate (called Mistress in this story)- Inuyasha, Caley  
Miroku and Sango- Yukiko, Hoshiko, Ichiro  
Kohaku and Aneko- Kamlyn, another (unnamed)  
Inuyasha and Kagome- Natsuko & Kameko & Mareo, Yasuo  
Sesshoumaru and Rin- Raidon, Kaemon, Toshiro, Aiko & Kumiko

And here are the meanings of their names:

Yukiko- snow child  
Hoshiko- star child  
Ichiro- first son  
Kamlyn- variant of Lord (_Kami_ means Lord in Japanese)  
Natsuko- summer child  
Kameko- child of the tortoise; symbol of long life  
Mareo- rare; uncommon  
Yasuo- peaceful one  
Raidon- thunder god  
Kaemon- joyful; right-handed; old Samurai name  
Toshiro- talented; intelligent  
Aiko- little love; beloved  
Kumiko- companion child  
Caley­- brave warrior; slender

I want to thank CreativeChilde for all the beta-reading she did and I dedicate this chapter to her as well. I had written it out, printed it, and taken it to her house so she could read it again because it had been so long since she had last read it. And she didn't like this last chapter much. She told me I should change some things, so I did. In fact, I re-did it quite a bit. I think... well, what did all of you think about it? Thanks to The World is a Stage for the review given to chapter nine. I wasn't worried that you didn't review to chapter eight. I know you like the story. I do too. That's why I wrote it. And I am sorry that I have to end it. However, I am working on Reincarnation still. And Romeo and Juliet Inuyasha Style will be out soon. Yeah well, bye everyone! Owari! Adios! Ah-veed-er-sane! Sorry about killing German there. I really am. _sighs sadly_ I'm really leaving now. Bye. _dpa06_


End file.
